


Oh, Brother!

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: AU  James and Lily Potter have two sons, Caleb and Harry. They were close as children, but it became obvious at Hogwarts that they were taking their own paths. However, they did have one thing in common - they were both in love with Ginny Weasley.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, the prophecy still focused on Harry, but Voldemort was defeated on that Halloween night.

Once there was a prophecy about the Potter family. Lily and James went into hiding at Godric's Hollow, trusting their best friend, Sirius Black with the location. However, he insisted they change it, as it was too obvious either he or Remus, James' other best friend, would be the Secret Keepers. 

So they trusted the rat, and the rat behaved, well, as rats do. 

The wards fell and Voldemort came for them. Lily was upstairs, protecting her boys, Caleb 3 and Harry, fifteen months. 

James stayed downstairs, prepared to die for his family. He put up every possible shield charm he could think of, and just as the Dark One broke through, Dumbledore arrived. 

Dumbledore duelled with Voldemort, giving James enough time to send his Stag Patronus for the Order of the Phoenix, only after sending one to Remus and Sirius. 

Both his Marauder brothers arrived, prepared to face Voldemort while James fled with Lily and the boys. But in the end, there was no need. 

Dumbledore triumphed. The wizarding world was saved. 

James and Lily returned to James' family home, Potter Manor. They'd lived there with James' parents after their wedding, till they'd gone into hiding. Fleamont and Euphemia Potter sadly hadn't lived to see their second grandson born, but now watched them both grow from their portraits. 

The two boys grew up close as close can be. They shared a room when they were little, rarely out of each others company. It was only as they grew older that their differences became obvious. 

Caleb James shared his auburn hair with his mother and his hazel eyes with his father, along with James' love of mischief and easy going manner. He loved to hear stories about the Marauders, and planned to find his own group of friends to rival all that the Marauders had done at Hogwarts. 

Harry James shared his green eyes with his mother, as well as her good heart, but his image was all James, right down to his dad's messy hair. While he too, loved the stories his father and uncles Sirius and Remus told him, sometimes he thought their pranks sounded a bit mean, especially to his mum's friend, Severus Snape. Harry loved to fly and planned to try out as soon as he could for his Quidditch house team. 

They were both Sorted into Gryffindor – 'as if there were any doubt', scoffed James – and despite Caleb watching over his little brother, it was soon obvious that the Potter boys were taking their own paths at school. The only thing they had in common was Quidditch. Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was one other thing they had in common. 

They both loved Ginny Weasley. 

At first it was a different kind of love, for each of them. They'd met a pint sized three and four year old Ginny as she accompanied various brothers to the primary school they all eventually attended – Molly insisted homeschooling was good enough till the children were eight – and the cute firecracker immediately took a liking to the Potter boys. Caleb had become good friends with Fred and George, while Harry was Ron's age, although he was happy to play with Ginny before school and after, while their mums talked and organised play dates. 

For Caleb, Ginny became a surrogate sister, he supposed, as she was always with Harry. He copied Fred and George, who adored their little sister and often used her to set up poor Ron in their pranks. Caleb admired little Ginny's pluck, and had she been a boy, she would definitely be a contender for his Marauder group when she was older. 

She loved to fly as much as he and Harry and when he was older, sometimes he'd take her up with him when they flew at the Burrow, as none of her brothers could be bothered. But for the most part, she didn't figure hugely in his life.

It was very different for Harry. Ginny became his best friend. He supposed it should have been Ron, but Ron was always trying to hang out with their older brothers, often brushing off Harry. Harry also forged a good friendship with Neville, but it just wasn't the best friend kind of friendship, not like what he had with Ginny. 

She liked to hear his thoughts, she was funny, she was a brilliant flyer and she smelled so nice and flowery. Sixteen year old Harry would articulate it much better, but for nine year, eleven year, even thirteen, fourteen year old Harry, it was one of the first things he thought about Ginny. She was kind and caring, yet ferocious and protective. When two boys were teasing Ginny's friend Luna about not having a mother, Ginny punched one boy in the nose and made the other boy cry. No-one ever bothered Luna again, and no-one dared say anything to Harry about having two girls for friends. 

Ginny could outclimb, outswim and outrun him, but he didn't care. They were best friends, the ones that you'd tell a secret to, and know your best friend would keep it; would understand. Nearly every summer's day would be spent at the Burrow, doing anything outside, so were winter weekends spent at Potter Manor, playing Exploding Snap, Gobstones, listening to the Quidditch matches, or in the family library. Harry liked to read, and tell Ginny about the stories he read, about magic, and laws and their history. Ginny liked the teenage romance books, despite Caleb, Harry and Sirius teasing her. 

Harry had missed her dreadfully, the year he'd started at Hogwarts. Both Ron and Neville had been Sorted into Gryffindor too, so it wasn't as if he was alone, but it just wasn't the same. His new owl Hedwig had flown many miles between Scotland and Devon that year, so much so that Harry and Ginny referred to her as 'their' owl. 

Finally, it was Ginny's turn to join him and to both their relief, she was Sorted into Gryffindor, confessing the Hat considered Slytherin for her. Caleb then confessed the Hat had told him the same thing, but he welcomed her to their House. 

The years would pass. Best friends would discover the secrets the castle held. Crushes, first loves and broken hearts would come and go, as would Quidditch games, balls and exams. And somewhere along the way, Harry developed a tiny crush on his best friend. 

Caleb would become Head Boy. Harry would become Quidditch Captain, eventually passing the mantle on to his best friend when he departed on the Hogwarts Express for the last time. 

It hit him on August 31. He wouldn't see Ginny for nearly a year. She stayed at the castle for Christmas that year, and despite coming home for Easter, the Potters were away on holidays together. 

Of course they owled, trying to keep each other up to date on their lives. Harry told her about his godson, Teddy Lupin and Ginny wrote about the stress of NEWTS. 

Both Potter boys were at Kings Cross, the day the train would bring Ginny home for the last time. Harry had taken a personal day from his job as a junior clerk (glorified go-fer) at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Caleb had the day off from his job as an Auror trainee, and had decided to tag along. 

The boys had much to discuss as they waited, for their dad had offered them the chance to move in to the cottage at Godric's Hollow together. Caleb, just days away from turning 21, and Harry, a month shy of turning 19, had grown closer this last year, with both working at the Ministry. Caleb was sort of keen for the move, longing for some independence, although he'd prefer to rent somewhere closer to the city centre. Harry still had some quiet doubts. He hoped talking with Ginny would give him clarity. 

They stood when they heard the whistle, but allowed eager family to get to their loved ones first. As the crowds thinned, the seventh years slowly departed, hugging friends and gathering their trunks. For seven years they had dreamed of their last train ride home, but when it finally came about, they all cried it was too soon. 

As if in sync, Harry and Caleb stepped forward, for it seemed as if only the seventh years must be left. They saw some familiar faces from Gryffindor, Colin Creevy and Demelza Robbins. Astoria Greengrass went past and Luna called out a greeting, letting them know that Ginny would be along any second. 

They looked up in anticipation, and sure enough, Ginny Weasley stepped down from the train. SNAP. Colin took a photo the exact moment both Caleb and Harry's mouths dropped open. 

She wasn't little Ginny Weasley anymore, although she barely stood five foot five. No, Ginny Weasley had grown up in all the right places. Her hair had lost the bright red like her brothers, and now gleamed reds and golds and coppers, framing her face. Her freckles, once so stark, had faded, apart from a cluster on one creamy cheek. 

“ Wow!” 

Harry didn't think it was him that drew in a sharp breath as he continued catalogueing the changes in his best friend. A Gryffindor Quidditch captain tee-shirt showed curves in all the right places, tapering down to a trim waist before flaring out to hips that begged to be held, currently encased in tight jeans with rips in them. 

“Ginny!” 

No, it definitely wasn't him who had drawn the sharp breath, for now he could not even breathe. He stared stupidly as Caleb enveloped Ginny in a hug, picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled, holding on for dear life. Harry's chest hurt, so he rubbed it. 

“Harry! Oh, Harry,” cried Ginny, as she left Caleb and ran to him. “Oh, I've missed you so much,” she whispered in his ear as she hugged him as tight as her mother was prone to do. Suddenly, his chest was on fire. It might have been the kiss on his cheek that Ginny planted that did it, but who knew? 

“Ginny, you look amazing. I can't believe you're finally here,” he replied softly to her, hugging her back. Yep, those new curves were something, all right, and he suspected they were indeed what was making his chest feel all funny again. Not hurting exactly, but his body felt afire, like electricity, like lightening on a hot summer night's storm. 

Reluctantly he released her, and she stepped back, smiling brilliantly at them both. “I can't wait to hear all about your new lives, your jobs, your family – oh, how's Teddy? Is Sirius still dating that skanky witch? Oh, please thank your mum for the recommendation to the department, I have an interview next week.” 

The Potter brothers smiled at each other over her head, used to Ginny's ramblings after having been apart for awhile. She linked her arms through both of theirs as they headed for the barrier, still talking, still asking questions. 

“Ginny! Welcome home!” It was Ron, running late as he came through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Both Potter brothers scowled, for they had hoped for more time with her. 

Ron nudged their arms aside to hug his only sister. “Sorry I'm late. Mum's cooking a huge dinner for you with all the family. Bill even brought his new girlfriend,” he confided. “She's part Veela and apparantly, it's serious!”

Ginny's eyes gleamed mischievously. “Ooh, sounds like there will be a lot of Bill teasing tonight.”

Ron laughed and agreed. “You know it. The twins had already started when I left. So, you ready?”

Ginny nodded, but stopped and took one last long look at the big red train. She looked at Caleb, Ron and finally Harry. “Did you guys feel sad, like I do right now?” 

They all shrugged, also looking at the train. “She's right,” realised Caleb aloud. “We don't have any more reasons to come here every September or June.”

“Well, not till Teddy starts,” said Harry, then flushed when Ginny kissed his cheek. 

“You're a good godfather, Harry,” she said. He put his hand up to his cheek.

“This is it. Goodbye, Platform 9 ¾. Goodbye Hogwarts Express...at least, for a few years,” said Ron. 

“Who knows what kind of people we'll be in ten years, when Teddy starts,” mused Harry. 

Caleb rolled his eyes. “Here we go again, another of your deep discussions that could take all night.”

Ron nodded, having heard Harry and Neville often enough in their dorms. “He's right, we really don't have time for it. Sorry, Harry, but mum's waiting. Ginny?”

Ginny hugged Caleb goodbye, thanking him for coming to see her return. His presence had surprised her, but it was a nice surprise. She then hugged Harry. “Personally, I've missed our deep discussions. Let's talk about it soon,” she grinned, and damned if she didn't kiss his cheek again. 

“This weekend. It's Caleb's birthday Friday and we're having a big party on Saturday,” said Harry, nodding. 

“Brilliant. We'll find some quiet corner and get into it, yeah?” she asked. 

Caleb cut in before Harry could agree. “Promise to save me a dance, Ginny. It's only fair that the birthday boy dance with the prettiest girl there,” he said. 

Ginny laughed. “I'm pretty sure I've heard Sirius use that line before, Caleb, but yes, I'll dance with you.”

“Brilliant,” said Caleb, shooting Harry a smirk that Ginny didn't see. Both Potter brothers watched as Ron picked up her trunk and escorted her through the barrier to the Muggle side. 

“Well damn,” sighed Caleb. “Little Ginny Weasley is all grown up.”

“She wasn't going to stay eleven forever,” said Harry defensively, as they prepared to go through the barrier too. 

“I know, but still. Hey, you're her best friend. You'd know if she's seeing anybody right now?” asked Caleb. 

“Why do you want to know that?” asked Harry fearfully. 

Caleb shrugged playfully. “Just curious. So here's my contribution to your deep discussion. In ten years, I hope to be on track to taking over as head of the Auror department. Married, with a kid, maybe two.”

“You, married?” teased Harry, as they crossed the busy street outside King's Cross Station and headed for the closest Apparition point. Caleb had never been one for a long term girlfriend, at least, no more than a month. He fell in and out of love at the drop of a hat, but he hadn't dated anyone for quite a while, now Harry thought about it. 

“Sure, eventually,” shrugged his older brother. He shot a look at Harry. “Ginny Potter. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?” 

With that, he Apparated home to Potter Manor. 

“I've always thought so,” said Harry softly, to nobody but himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been two days since she'd returned home from Hogwarts, but already Hedwig had flown countless times between Potter Manor and Devon. She'd written about the welcome home dinner party that had ended in Bill announcing he and Fleur Delacour were engaged, and her mum's funny reaction. 

She mentioned going to Diagon Alley the next day to shop for something to wear to Caleb's party, and could he perhaps meet her and Luna for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron? But he hadn't been able to get away for lunch, too busy running files and making coffee for everyone else in the department. 

Harry had hoped to ask her to join his family for dinner, but as it was Caleb's actual birthday that day, Lily had deemed it just for the family. She told Harry he would see Ginny tomorrow and that would be enough. Harry knew it was nothing personal, for his whole family had grown to love the wonderful Weasley family, and knew his mum was fond of Ginny. 

Caleb had read out messages sent to him by his many friends, and seemed to take perverse pleasure in reading out Ginny's message, emphasising the 'love from Ginny' at the end. 

“So, Ginger's back from Hogwarts?” asked Sirius, who, in his capacity as both the boy's godfathers and honourary Potter, was acknowleged as part of the family and always included at the family only gatherings. 

“One day she'll hear you calling her that and she'll hex you,” warned Harry, grinning. 

“Nah, she loves me,” teased Sirius. “Remember when she and Harry used to follow me around, begging me to transform to Padfoot.”

Caleb snorted. “Trust me, Uncle Sirius, Ginny's grown up a lot since then. In all the right places” He winked at Sirius. 

James looked surprised, glancing between his sons. Caleb was smirking but Harry looked uncomfortable. “Well, it will be great to see the little firecracker again.” He was as fond of Ginny as his wife was.

“Did she mention her interview?” asked Lily, passing a basket of bread rolls. 

Harry took one and passed the basket to his brother. “Yes, she has it next week. She asked us to thank you for the recommendation. Between yours and Macgonagall's, she should be a shoo in,” he said proudly. 

“It will be great to have her working at the Ministry. We'll be able to meet for lunch, show her the ropes,” said Caleb, passing the basket on to Sirius.

Now it was Lily who looked between Caleb and Harry, confused. “We?” Growing up, Caleb, Fred and George barely tolerated their younger siblings, unless they were pranking them. Caleb had never shown any special fondness for Ron or Ginny, besides being his friends younger siblings, and had treated Ginny as a little sister when she was at their place to visit Harry. 

Caleb laughed. “Well, that's if I'm not out on any sort of assignments. Can't exactly make too many plans when you're out saving the world, right Dad?”

“Right, son, a fact your mum knows only too well. I don't know how many missed lunches we've had, right love?” asked James. 

Lily nodded. “She certainly is a talented witch. As long as the interview goes well, she's pretty much got the job. Not that you should tell her that, Harry,” she warned. 

Harry shook his head. “We've got so much catching up to do, I doubt we'll get to that.”

“Yeah, well, don't monopolise her, and don't be going off somewhere, the two of you, like you usually do. She promised me a dance or two,” said Caleb. 

“Are you bringing a guest, Caleb?” asked Lily. “A special girl, perhaps?”

Caleb shrugged. “Most of my friends are coming, but there's not one special girl...although that may change after tomorrow night,” he hinted. “I was just talking about my future with Harry the other day. Career, marriage, a child.” Harry scowled. 

“Blimey, I'm not ready to be a grandpa, not yet,” laughed James. 

Lily looked surprised and pleased. “Caleb, darling, I'm pleased to hear you're thinking of your future.” Out of her two sons, and despite being the eldest, Caleb was the party boy and seemed in no hurry to settle down. 

“Yeah, well, there comes a time, Mum, when you start to think about things like that. Especially when you see a pretty girl,” teased Caleb. 

“So there is someone special?” prodded James. Caleb merely winked at his dad and mum.

“What about you, Harry? Any potential future Mrs Potters?” asked Sirius, aware of undercurrents between Harry and Caleb but not knowing why. 

“I'm only eighteen, nearly nineteen,” protested Harry. “Plenty of time for all that.”

“Your parents were married with Caleb by the time they were nineteen,” reminded Sirius. 

“Oh, it's a completely different time, Sirius. You're absolutely right, Harry. There's plenty of time for you to meet the right woman for you, both of you,” said Lily. 

“Or the right woman may have been under our noses all this time,” said Caleb, cheekily. He toasted his brother and sipped his drink. 

“May I be excused? I don't feel like dessert,” said Harry, looking to his parents. 

“No treacle tart?” asked Lily in surprise. 

“More for me then,” smirked Caleb. 

Harry shook his head. “No thanks, Mum. Think I'll go write to Ginny.”

“Tell her I said hi,” called Caleb, as Harry left the room, “and I can't wait for our dance.”

James, Lily and Sirius exchanged worried looks. “Is everything all right between you and your brother, Caleb?” asked Lily. 

“Of course, Mum,” assured Caleb. “Nothing to worry about.”

/*/*/*/*

She was the belle of the party. 

The party was rocking and everyone was having a good time. Ginny had arrived with her brothers Ron, George and Fred. The twins had gone to find the birthday boy and to set up the fireworks for later. Ron and Ginny had gone to say hello to the Mr and Mrs Potter, assuring them that their parents were coming along soon. Ron then headed to the food table and Ginny went to see Harry, who was with Sirius, Remus and little Teddy who was now two. 

Ginny had hugged Sirius, kissed Remus' cheek and begged to hold Teddy. Remus handed him over and proudly watched as Ginny cooed over the cute boy. When he saw Harry, he changed his hair colour to black, to Ginny's delight. She told Harry it meant the toddler knew him and loved him. 

Lee Jordan then came and dragged her away for a dance, and after handing Teddy to his godfather and leaving with Lee, she barely left the dance floor after that. Of course she danced with her brothers, and Caleb seemed to snag a dance every other song. She even danced with Sirius and his own dad. 

Harry stood in the shadows, watching her. He'd already done his duty by dancing with his mum, Tonks and Mrs Weasley, and selected female guests. In a hope to get near Ginny, he'd danced with Angelina Johnson, but Caleb had stepped in as the song changed, and Harry had led Angelina back to Oliver and Katie, and gone to get a drink.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her hair was up, with tendrils around her ears. The gold dress shone under the party lights and the joy on her face was contagious. She was beautiful and wonderful and she was his best friend...and he realised it wasn't enough any more. 

Harry left the party, heading out to the gazebo on the grounds of the manor. He needed to think about this new discovery, to decide what he was going to do. The sounds of the party were faint, as was the music, the laughter. Harry loved nothing more than having family and friends around, but now, he needed to gather his thoughts. 

He loved her, deep down he'd known it for a long time. Their school days were done and they were ready to really begin their lives. Harry wanted nothing more than to start this new part of his life with Ginny by his side, not just as his best friend, but as his girlfriend, his partner - and he realised he wanted everyone to know it too. 

/*/*/*/*

“ Hey, son, we're just about ready to start the fireworks. Fred and George are just waiting for the signal to start. Are you ready?” James asked Caleb. 

Caleb looked around. “ Have you see Harry and Ginny? They should be here,” he said anxiously. 

James grinned. “ They're probably off at the gazebo, or one of their special places. You know what those two are like.” 

“ I'll go find them for you, Caleb,” offered Sirius, and he left.

Caleb looked around. “ What is it, son?” asked James, worriedly. 

Caleb looked at his father. “ Dad, I-well, I think Ginny's the one.” 

James' eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “ Like, The One,” he emphasised. 

Caleb nodded. “ As soon as she stepped off the train, I don't know, something inside me just clicked, you know?” he asked. 

James nodded. “ That's brilliant, son. You know your mother and I adore Gin, she's already part of the family. Hmm, Ginny Potter. Sounds good, doesn't it?” he teased. 

Caleb sighed in relief and nodded back at his father. Now, if only Ginny and Harry would get there, his birthday would be perfect. 

“ Son, you might want to talk to your brother about this latest development, though. Harry and Ginny are as thick as thieves, best friends. This will certainly change things,” warned James. 

“ I will, Dad. I'm sure Harry will be over the moon for us,” said Caleb confidently. 

/*/*/*/* 

Harry sighed, looking up at the quarter moon. It was cool in the gazebo and he rested his head against the metal frame. How could he tell Ginny how he felt – how, how, how? He thinks hard, banging his forehead lightly. 

“Hey, here you are,” said Ginny, appearing suddenly in the dark. “Everything okay?”

Harry spun round, both relaxing yet tensing to see her here. He was unprepared to face her, yet pleased she had come to find him. “Yeah, just needed a breather.”

A burst of laughter had them both looking back to the party, then the music started up again. “I came to look for you. I haven't danced with you yet,” she said.

“Ginny, you know I can't dance like you,” he half laughed. He could do the requisite shuffle and that was that. 

“I don't care, I want to dance with you,” she protested stubbornly. She held out her hand and without even thinking about it, he took it. 

Her eyes lit up at his easy capitulation and he realised he'd do anything to make her look at him like that for the rest of his life. She drew him to the centre of the gazebo, with only the moonlight to guide them. 

With ease, he drew her into his arms, one hand on her waist, one hand gripping her hand. She stepped closer, bringing their bodies in close proximity. “Relax,” she whispered in his ear. It unfortunately had the opposite effect, making him tense and stiff. 

He took a step away, making her look up at him in alarm, and with hurt on her face. He quickly grabbed both her hands in his and began doing exaggerated dance moves, twirling her, dipping her, anything to make her smile and laugh. Finally, as the song wound down, she laughingly protested and stepped forward, resting her head on his shoulder as they continued to sway together. He put his hands on both her hips as they swayed.

The mood changed, as they seemed to both suddenly become aware of the other at the same time. Harry's grip got a bit tighter, and Ginny seemed to rest her lips just a bit closer to his neck, so close he could feel every hot breath – Merlin! – on his neck. 

They soon became aware the music had stopped. Slowly they pulled apart, sensing the shift in their relationship. Harry looked at her carefully, almost desperate to see the same sort of longing for him that he was sure was in his eyes for her. 

But her eyes were closed and her head was down. Tentatively, he used his forefinger to lift her chin. Her eyes flew open at his touch, and how close he was. She flushed at the intense look in his eyes. Gulping, she whispered his name. “Harry.”

He leaned in closer, wondering if she would stop him, smack him as he had seen her do to Seamus Finnegan one time after a drunken Quidditch victory celebration in the common rooms. 

She leaned in closer, wondering if Harry, or she, might have drunk too much mead. That was the only possible explanation for this craziness, right?

He took in her face, his eyes drawn to the cluster of freckles he loved. Just on her cheek, the only ones that hadn't faded over time. He'd spent the last year at school, and their year apart, thinking about that cluster. Wondering if he'd ever get the chance to press his lips against them. 

She couldn't look away from his eyes, as they came closer to her. His beautiful green eyes that lit up when he was mischievous and happy. Rarely had she seen him melancholy and closed off, not with her. Merlin, she loved his eyes, could drown in those eyes, especially when he looked at her like he was doing now. 

They were only centimetres apart, could feel the other's breath on their own face. Harry tilted his face and Ginny's eyes fluttered shut. Then – 

“Oy, here you are. Come on, the fireworks are starting,” called Sirius, gesturing for them to follow him. 

Harry jerked, looking over his shoulder at Sirius. Ginny's eyes snapped open and she stepped away. “Be right there,” she called breathlessly to Sirius, who annoyingly, did not leave, but waited for them. 

They stared stupidly at each other, each willing the other to say something. “Come on,” sighed Ginny, taking his hand. 

They stepped in stride with Sirius and just made it back to the terrace when the first firework shot up into the night sky. Everyone's gaze was up as they all surged forward, to make room for everyone to get a good view. 

Harry ended up behind Ginny, and when someone behind him stumbled drunkenly, he was pressed against Ginny's back. His hand found her hip and he left it there. 

When a magnificent burst of light exploded in the sky, Ginny turned around to smile brilliantly at him. He smiled and she turned back to watch the lights, unwittingly exposing her neck. Harry found a similar cluster of freckles on her skin where her shoulder met her neck, and he so wanted to press his lips to that group as well. 

His free hand came up as if on it's own accord and gently brushed her hair aside, wondering if he'd imagined her hitching her breath. His fingers softly brushed her skin and he wanted nothing more than to study that cluster for the rest of the night.

Somebody jostled him, breaking the momentum. “Harry, Ginny, come up front, the view's better there. Come on, Ginny,” urged Caleb, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from him. 

Ginny had no choice but to go along with Caleb, but she reached back to grab Harry's hand as they meandered through the party guests. 

“Here they are,” announced Caleb to his parents, just as a whoosh went past and huge 'C' lit up the sky, followed by a birthday cake with sparkling candles. 

“Where's Teddy?” asked Harry, looking around. 

“He was getting sleepy, so Tonks and Remus took him home, they said to say goodbye. We tried to find you, where were you?” asked Lily. 

Harry's eyes darted to Ginny, who was still looking up to the sky. Lily's eyes followed Harry's, then returned to both Harry's, then Caleb's, who were both looking at the girl with starry eyes. They watched her watching the last of the fireworks.

“Well mate, what did you think?” asked Fred, as he and George joined the Potter family. 

“They were amazing, thanks fellas,” said Caleb to his two good friends. 

“They're going to be a side project at the store,” said George, excitedly. Angelina came up and dragged him off to dance. Fred laughed and watched his twin dance crazily with his girlfriend.

Caleb grabbed Ginny's hand and they joined George and Angelina; Ginny looking back helplessly at Harry. The party went on, and Harry knew he had lost his chance to tell Ginny tonight. 

“Harry mate, over here,” gestured Ron, discreetly waving a bottle of Firewhiskey; Seamus and Dean at his side. 

Harry nodded, heading for them. Right now, he needed to get as far away from the party and his brother as he could. 

He missed Ginny looking desperately for him after she left Caleb on the dance floor. With the party winding down, she gathered her cloak and thanked Mr and Mrs Potter for a wonderful evening. She kissed Caleb on the cheek, then did the same to Sirius. Then, after a quick look around for Harry, she Flooed home, wondering if she had imagined that Harry had been about to kiss her in the gazebo. 

A kiss she had waited for, for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

The next three weeks passed quickly, and Harry and Ginny resumed their close friendship as if they hadn't been apart for a year. Ginny had her interview at the Muggle Liasion office on the Thursday after Caleb's birthday party and was offered the job, to start the following Monday. Molly prepared a huge dinner to celebrate her daughter's success, so naturally Harry was invited. Caleb, who happened to be visiting the twins at WWW when Molly firecalled, was also included and accepted. 

Harry took her out the next night, to a Muggle restaurant and the cinema, something the two usually did in the summer holidays, ever since Harry's mother had taken them to see some animated movie when they were little. The incident at the gazebo wasn't mentioned by either of them, although it was certainly on each other's minds.

Saturday saw them take little Teddy to Brighton to enjoy a day at the beach. Tonks was glad of the respite, for she was pregnant again, and not having an easy time. Remus was grateful to the two of them for allowing Tonks to rest, as Teddy was quite a rambunctious little boy, often encouraged by Sirius and James. 

They'd been to the aquarium adjoining the fun park, then decided to go for an early lunch before a swim. Fish and chips was the obvious choice, although Teddy only ate a few chips. He seemed to find it more fun to throw his chips to the seagulls that congregated around them. 

“Go chase them, Teddy,” encouraged Ginny, but the boy looked doubtful. Ginny stood. “Watch me.” She took off running towards the flock, waving her arms and squwacking, making the flock scatter quickly, while Harry laughed so hard. Teddy loved it, and took off after her, copying her. When they had all flown away, Ginny picked Teddy up, swinging him around and praising him for getting rid of the pesky gulls. 

They raced back to Harry, with Teddy of course winning, jumping straight into Harry's waiting outstretched arms. Ginny flopped at their side, puffing and panting. Teddy then hopped onto her back and pretended to ride her like a horse. 

They sat contentedly, watching Teddy scare the seagulls that dared to come back, and the other beachgoers. Soon enough Ginny decided enough time had passed and it was time for a swim. Harry just needed to remove his tee, then help Teddy get ready. He discreetly cast a sunblock charm on the boy and himself before turning to see if Ginny was ready. 

She had removed her tee shirt and denim shorts and shook her hair out, before tying it up in a bun. Harry could clearly see all her new curves out on display in the yellow bikini she wore and his fingers itched to undo the ties at her neck and on each hipbone. 

Teddy brought him back to his senses, eager to go for a swim. Harry and Ginny each took a hand and led him down to the water. They helped him jump over the waves and Harry took him in his arms as they walked into slightly deeper water. Ginny swam around the two, popping herself over Harry's body to play peekaboo with Teddy. Her hands were on his arms, his waist, his shoulders, then she rested her chin on his shoulders, her nearly naked body pressed against his back. He felt an reaction in his board shorts, so he hurriedly handed Teddy to Ginny then swam to deeper water. 

He willed his body to relax as he swam around, enjoying the warm day and cool water. Glancing over he saw Ginny encourage Teddy into the water and to kick his legs. Teddy laughed at the splashes he was making and Ginny laughed at his enjoyment. 

Watching them, Harry realised this was all he ever wanted, this here was his future. Ginny, a child, laughter...love. 

They were gesturing for him to join him and as his body had returned to normal, so he swam over to them, and Teddy practically leaped into his arms. 

“He loves you so much,” said Ginny softly. 

“The feeling is entirely mutual,” admitted Harry, holding Teddy safely in the water and helping him float. 

“You're going to make a great father,” she said, before swimming off for a little alone time for herself. 

Teddy got fussy after a few more minutes, so Harry called out to Ginny that they were going in. Ginny nodded and held up her hand, indicating five more minutes. 

Harry towel dried Teddy, then himself, and put their tee shirts on. They shared an orange, then Harry looked up to see where Ginny was. To his dismay, she was chatting and laughing with some beefcake in the water. As Harry watched, Ginny handed back the inflatable ball he had come over for and he left. Harry let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He rubbed his chest, wondering if she should go to St Mungo's to get it checked out. It seemed to bother him more and more these days.

As she walked up the beach, Teddy left Harry to run to Ginny. She picked him up and carried him back to Harry. Harry tried not to watch her towel dry herself but found it near impossible. Seeing her hands caress her own skin was making him tongue tied, but luckily Teddy wasn't after conversation. 

They packed up their gear and headed home, with Teddy practically asleep in Harry's arms by the time they Flooed into the Lupin's. Ginny told Tonks about their day while Remus accompanied Harry to Teddy's room to put him down in his bed. 

“Thanks for this, Harry. Tonks really needed the rest, and I didn't want to leave her,” said Remus.

“Anytime, Remus,” offered Harry. “Gin and I had as much fun as Teddy did.” They left Teddy's door ajar as they headed back to the lounge. 

Ginny was telling Tonks about her new job. Both she and Remus wished Ginny well before Harry and Ginny left. 

The next couple of weeks were spent together as much as possible, although usually with their friends. They'd hung out at Longbottom Manor one night with Neville and Luna, or Ginny joined his family was dinner. Both Lily and Caleb monopolised Ginny's time, asking about her new job. She and Harry had joined Angelina, George and Katie Bell at a Quidditch match to cheer on Oliver Wood. The days were going by, happy days being together, like they used to do. 

Only now Harry didn't want to say goodbye to her at the end of the night, but still didn't know how to tell her. He'd get tongue tied at the thought of telling her, and then wondered if they'd ruin their friendship if she didn't return his feelings. 

They'd taken to eating lunch together when their schedules aligned. Unfortunately, this particular days was one of the days it hadn't, but Harry was passing the café they usually ate at on his way to do his errand and he looked in and saw Ginny and Caleb inside, sharing lunch. As Harry watched, Caleb laughed and Ginny reached over and grabbed his hands, leaving hers on top of his. 

Had he been wrong about everything? Did Ginny have those kind of feelings for his brother? Rubbing his chest again, and not wanting to see anymore, Harry hurried away. 

/*/*/*/*

“Ginny, hey, can I join you?” 

Ginny looked up from the Muggle newspaper she'd been reading and broke into a smile. “Caleb, hi...of course, please,” she gestured to the seat opposite her. 

“No Harry today?” he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. It was hard to get her by herself these days. She and Harry were as thick as thieves, like always. 

Ginny shook her head. “No, something big is happening in the Quidditch world, so he sent me a memo to say he had to work through his lunch break.” 

“Ah, that's too bad. Hey, I'm going to order something, can I get you anything else?” he offered. 

Ginny smiled and shook her head. “No, but thanks.” 

She watched him walk up to the counter. Sometimes, the similarities in his and Harry's movements made her falter, and this was one of those times. Just the way he stood, waiting for his change. He saw her watching and winked at her, making her blush. 

“How's your new job working out?” he asked, when he returned. 

“Good, really interesting. I got to go out in the field yesterday. The Muggles are worried about this Millenium bug, and the whole department has to have some training about it. My boss even got to go with the Minister for Magic and speak to the Muggle Prime Minister, Tony Blair about it.”

“Millenium bug?” asked Caleb, puzzled. 

Ginny nodded excitedly. “It's to do with their computers and electronics. Something about the numbers ending in zeroes, might make the computers stop working. If it does, it could affect their shops and banks as well as their businesses.”

“Right,” said Caleb, still unsure, but he could stare at her for ages when her eyes lit up like that. 

“Listen, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to speak to you actually,” she said. 

“You did?” asked Caleb, perking up. 

Ginny nodded. “I wanted to talk to you about Harry's birthday. It's next week, and I want to do something special for him.”

Caleb shrugged. “We'll throw him a party at the manor like mine. Friends, family, cake, fireworks, problem solved, Gin,” he said. He chuckled. “You know Harry loves family.”

Ginny laughed and put her hands over his folded ones. “Oh Caleb, that is so not Harry. Yes, he likes having family and friends around, but he's not really the big party type. Did you forget his seventeenth? He hated it. No, I want to do something that he'll really like. Something small, intimate. Like a dinner with his closest friends, that's what I was thinking,” she confided. 

Caleb stared at her. “You really know him, don't you?” he realised. 

Ginny laughed self consciously and pulled her hands away. “He's my best friend, has been for most of my life,” she said. 

“So who would you ask?” asked Caleb. He supposed it would be good for his future wife to be good friends with his brother. 

“Well, you, me, Neville and Luna. I was also thinking about that Hermione girl, his penpal from Beauxbatons. Her parents live in England, but they all usually travel during the summer holidays. I thought, perhaps, she might be able to come to his birthday.”

“Harry has a penpal?” asked Caleb, surprised. 

Ginny chuckled at the look of surprise on his face. “Yes, it was part of our Muggle studies class, third year. Harry wrote to her and she wrote back. They've met before, here in Diagon Alley about two years ago. It would be a wonderful surprise for Harry if she could come,” she said. 

“You did Muggle studies too, didn't you? Who did you get as a penpal?” asked Caleb. 

“I'm penpals with Gabrielle Delacour, which is rather ironic, seeing as how my brother just became engaged to her older sister, Fleur. They met through Gringott's,” explained Ginny. 

“Wow, small world. So, you, me, Neville, Luna, Harry and Hermione. Sounds like a nice little group,” said Caleb. 

Ginny didn't like how Caleb had partnered Harry and Hermione up, but it was probably just the way he'd rattled off the names. 

“Yes well, I don't know Hermione's last name, so I was wondering if you could either ask Harry about it, without giving anything away, or go snooping in Harry's room for her letters to him,” suggested Ginny. 

Caleb saluted Ginny. “Auror Potter is on the case, ma'am. Stealth and Tracking was one of my best classes when I was a trainee,” he said. 

Ginny giggled. “Now, I was thinking of going to 'Amortentia', that new fancy place. What do you think? I'll need to book soon,” she said. 

Caleb whistled. “You're really going all out on this, aren't you?” 

Ginny nodded. “He's my best friend, and I want him to know how special he is to me...to us,” she quickly corrected, blushing.

Caleb's heart dropped. “Oh. That's...that's really nice.” He wished her eyes shone like that for him, he realised. Well, they would when he finally surprised her by revealing his feelings to her.

Ginny looked worried. “What-do you think it's too much?” 

Caleb shook his head. “No, he'll love it. Harry's a lucky guy.” A very lucky guy. 

Ginny covered his hands with her own again. “Great. So, when you find out this Hermione's last name, can you owl her, ask her to come for dinner on the thirty-first. It's a Saturday night, so it will be perfect. Dress will be formal, make sure you include that in your letter to her. I'll book the restaurant and owl Neville and Luna. Oh, this is going to be great,” said Ginny excitedly. 

“You might want to let my mum and dad know,” warned Caleb, “you know what they're like with birthdays.”

Ginny looked smug. “I already have. As far as Harry knows, you and your family are having Neville and his gran over for dinner on the thirtieth, to celebrate both Nev's and Harry's birthdays. So Harry will be free for our dinner on his actual birthday,” she gloated. 

“You've thought of everything,” chuckled Caleb. 

Ginny nodded. “Look, I have to go, my lunch hour is nearly over. Will you let me know if you hear back from this Hermione, and if she can make it? If not I'll ask Ron to fill in, although we really should have another girl. Is there anyone you fancy?” she asked innocently. 

“Er, no, not really. Sort of, but, I haven't told her yet,” he stammered. Merlin, his heart was racing! 

“Oh, that's too bad. You're a really great guy, Caleb, any witch would be lucky to have you,” said Ginny sympathetically, patting his arm. “Gotta go, but we'll talk soon, yeah?” 

He watched her leave. How had he not realised how great Ginny was before this? She'd always just been his younger brother's best friend, the tag-a-long, as Fred and George used to call them both. In the summer you wouldn't see Harry without Ginny, and vice versa. Same as at Hogwarts, he realised, even though they were in different years. 

Caleb stood and left the café. What to do now? If he was going to pursue Ginny he needed to step up his efforts? She seemed to spend every spare moment with Harry, but maybe this Hermione could distract Harry, leaving Ginny free to spend time with him. With that idea in mind, he resolved to find this Hermione's last name and owl her as soon as possible. 

/*/*/*/*

“Are you sure about this, Caleb?” asked Harry, nervously pulling at his tie. “Ginny said to dress like this?”

Caleb spread his arms wide. “Hey, I'm dressed just like you. Trust me, or better yet, trust Ginny. She's your best friend, right?” 

Harry nodded. “I just don't know why she didn't say anything about this to me,” he said, pulling at his tie again. 

“Leave it alone, it looks fine. Hey, there it is,” said Caleb, pointing. 

Harry's jaw dropped open. “ 'Amortenitia'? We're going to 'Amortentia's' for dinner? It's like, the hottest place in town right now. Practically impossible to get a reservation.”

Caleb nodded. “Don't look at me, this was all her idea.” He had spotted Ginny up ahead, talking with Luna and Neville. 

She turned and her face lit up when she saw Harry. “Harry! Happy Birthday!” she cried, walking to hug him tightly. 

Harry and Caleb had both started when she turned, and her face lit up. She looked stunning, with her lavender gown and wrap. She was wearing heels and her hair was styled off her face. She wore more makeup than she usually did on her night outs, and the effect was dramatic. 

“You look so handsome,” she said to Harry, as she fixed his tie so he could actually breathe. He couldn't take his eyes off her. “You both do,” she amended, smiling conspiritually at Caleb. 

“Hello, Harry. Happy day of birth. I sent a bouquet of Floriblunders to your mum this morning, to thank her for the gift of you,” said Luna, hugging him. 

“Yes, she was quite surprised, but said to say thank you,” said Harry, exchanging an amused look with Caleb. Lily Potter had been quite bemused to get flowers from Luna, but James had agreed, their son's birthdays were also Lily's day. 

“Hello again, mate. Happy Birthday,” grinned Neville, whom had spent the previous evening at the Potters. “Here, it's a voucher to spend at any shop in Diagon Alley. Hope you like it,” he said, handing it over. 

“Thanks, Nev, I love it,” said Harry enthusiastically. He was already trying to decide between Quality Quidditch Supplies and Flourish and Blott's. 

“Part of your present from me and Caleb is inside,” giggled Ginny. “I'll give you the rest the next time I see you.”

“Gin, you've given me enough,” protested Harry. “Hedwig woke me early with my nice new quill, then lunch time was the Honeydukes chocolates, all my favourites of course. Now dinner? Ginny, no more, really,” he laughed. 

She hugged him again, and that was all Harry really wanted – Ginny Weasley, in his arms, on his arm. “Dinner isn't what I meant, although we are paying for your meal. And it's never enough to want to spoil your best friend. Now, come on, my surprise for you is waiting.” 

She threaded her arm through his, letting Caleb lead the way, with Neville and Luna following them. Caleb gave her name to the maitré d, and he checked his list and lead them to a table, where a young witch was already seated. 

“Harry!” She stood. 

“Hermione? Is that really you?” asked Harry, dumbfounded. He rounded the table to hug her. “I can't believe you're here! How, who -?” He looked at Ginny and Caleb. “You guys did this?” 

Ginny nodded and Harry came around to hug both his brother and Ginny. “This is so great, thank you.”

Caleb held out his hand to Hermione. “ Caleb Potter,” he introduced huskily, unable to take his eyes off her. As their hands met, a spark was felt, making them both start uneasily as they looked at each other. 

“Ahem, if you would all please be seated,” requested the waiter, who then began to fill their drinks. 

Harry found himself seated between Hermione and Ginny. The former smiled as Harry performed introductions. When it came to introducing Ginny, Hermione beamed. 

“Oh, Harry always writes me about you, his best friend. This is so great of you to invite me to be here tonight, thank you so much,” she gushed. 

Harry took Ginny's hand and squeezed it. “Didn't I tell you Ginny is the best,” he asked Hermione, rhetorically, but she nodded anyway. 

“Oh, I nearly forgot. Happy Birthday,” said Hermione, handing over two brightly wrapped presents. 

“Hermione, you didn't have to,” said Harry, opening the first. “Wow, a new broomstick servicing kit. Brilliant, I needed one,” he said.

Ginny's smile wavered, for she had brought Harry one herself. Caleb put his hand over hers and patted it, smiling sympathetically. Nobody seemed to notice but Hermione. 

“Oh, wow, 'The Authorised Biography of Viktor Krum', “ read Harry, as he unwrapped her second gift. “This hasn't even been released in England yet!” he exclaimed. 

“Yes, well, I know him, you see, and I told him you like to play Seeker, and he plays Seeker, so –“ 

“Hermione, Viktor Krum doesn't just play Seeker, he's the world's best Seeker,” clarified Harry, flicking through the book. 

Hermione shrugged. “Well, I asked him for a copy for you for your birthday. Here, look, he even signed it for you,” she pointed. 

Caleb, Harry and Ginny gasped as Harry held the book up to show them all. “From one Seeker to another, Happy Birthday, Harry,” read Hermione, pleased that her gift was proving a winner. 

“That's Viktor Krum's autograph, right there,” squeaked Ginny, impressed. 

Hermione nodded. “He's a bit of a messy writer, I'm afraid, but it's definitely his signature.”

Harry hugged her again, overwhelmed with his gifts. “Thanks, they're both amazing.”

Ginny swallowed her jealousy. The gift, both actually, were amazing, and she was happy Harry was so happy. “Shall we order?” she suggested, picking up her menu. 

“Great, I'm starved,” said Harry, picking up his menu. “Er, I haven't heard of some of these dishes,” he said. Neville appeared to be having the same trouble, judging by the furrow in his brow. 

“Here, I can help you. Some of these dishes are European,” said Hermione, shifting her chair so it was closer to Harry's. She began to speak fluent French, and Caleb stared at her in admiration as she conversed with the waiter. 

Caleb was mesmerised by Hermione. From what he could remember, Hermione was a year older than Harry and her parents were Muggles, so her magical abilities had been quite a surprise. Hermione had chosen to attend Beauxbatons rather than Hogwarts, but usually returned to England briefly during the summer holidays and occasionally, Christmas. She was now based at the French ministry. 

“Yes, I know both Fleur and Gabrielle,” said Hermione, when Ginny asked her. “Gabrielle is going into her last year, I believe.”

Ginny nodded. 

“Is it true that there is a herd of Heliopaths at Beauxbatons?” asked Luna. 

Hermione turned confused eyes to Luna. “No, of course not. They don't even exist,” she laughed. 

“Oh, they do,” assured Luna. “My father did an article about them.”

Neville grinned at Harry as the two witches began to discuss the many creatures in the wizarding world. Hermione seemed unsure if Luna was teasing her, but the blonde witch seemed genuine. 

“Okay?” whispered Ginny, leaning over to ask him as their first meals were delivered. 

“Brilliant. This whole night, with my best friends, it's all I wanted,” he said. 

“Good,” said Ginny. 

“Want some?” he offered. 

Ginny screwed up her nose. “Not snails, Harry.”

“Snails? I thought Hermione ordered, erm, escargot?” asked Harry. 

“Which is snails, Harry, cooked snails. Enjoy,” toasted Ginny, grinning. 

Harry smiled weakly at Ginny, then shot a look at Hermione, who had ordered the same as him. She put some in her mouth and swallowed. “Mmm, delicious.”

Harry felt like he was going to be sick, and was quite aware of Caleb and Ginny watching him in amusement. 

“Go on, Harry, they're cooked perfectly,” prodded Hermione. 

“Yes, do go on, Harry,” encouraged Ginny, mischeivously. Caleb snorted. Harry shot them both dirty looks. 

“I've decided to become vegan. I don't think it's right to devour any creatures,” said Luna. 

Most of them had their forks poised at their mouths when Luna made her comments, but it made them pause. 

Ginny and Neville looked amused as Hermione and Luna discussed passionately the virtues of veganism and animals raised for slaughter to eat. 

Harry sighed, pushing away his entrée, wondering what on earth Hermione had ordered for him for his main meal!

It was a lively dinner, and Harry really enjoyed himself. Hermione dominated the conversation, telling about her schooling and now her job at the French ministry. Caleb hung on her every word, the way she laughed, the way she talked, so confident, so smart. He sighed. 

Finally the dinner was over. They were all walking to the Apparition point, with Luna and Hermione now discussing Nargles. 

“So, can I see you tomorrow?” asked Ginny to Harry. 

“Sure, I invited Hermione to lunch at the manor tomorrow. I thought mum and dad would like to meet her. You're welcome to join us,” offered Harry. 

“No, it's fine. Tomorrow night, then?” she asked, disappointed but hopeful. 

“Oh, erm, Hermione's parents have asked me to join them for dinner at theirs. Should be interesting, she's an interesting girl, isn't she?” asked Harry. 

“Yes, yes she is. So, I guess I'll see you Monday at work,” she said optimistically. “Or will Hermione be there, too?” she added bitterly. 

Harry looked surprised. “No, why would Hermione be there. Listen, we'll talk Monday at lunch. And Gin, thanks for all this. You're the best,” he said, his heart full. 

She hugged him back. “Yeah, I am,” she said cheekily, regretting her jealous outburst. She kissed his cheek. “Go on, have a good day tomorrow.”

“Sure you won't come over tomorrow?” he asked, wanting her there. 

Ginny shook her head. “No, enjoy your time with Hermione, she'll be going back to France soon and you'll be back to being pen-pals.” 

“Come on, you two,” called Neville. 

They joined their friends who all agreed it had been a good night. Hermione thanked them for all making her feel so welcome to their group, then one by one, they Apparated to their homes.


	4. Chapter 4

Days later, Harry slid into the chair opposite Ginny. “ Hey, sorry I'm late,” he said. 

“It's fine, I only just beat you here. I've already ordered my lunch though,” she told him. 

“All right, be right back,” he said, getting up to place his order. There was a small wait and by the time he returned, Ginny's order was in front of her. 

“Guess what?” asked Harry. 

Ginny indicated her full mouth but gestured for him to continue. “ Cedric Diggory asked for me to be on his team for the World Cup preparations!” 

Ginny swallowed, her eyes big and round. “ Harry, that's brilliant. About time they recognised you over there,” she said indignantly. 

Harry grinned, she sounded just like his mother, wondering aloud how the department couldn't recognise Harrys talent lay in more than making coffee and gathering statistics on various players and teams. 

“ You know what this means don't you? I'll get tickets for the World Cup. Gin, we're going to see the World Cup,” he practically yelled. “ In Spain!”

“ Oh Merlin, YES!” cried Ginny, her eyes shining. “ That-oh, wow, Harry, that's brilliant.” 

Harry nodded happily. “ I mean, the World Cup is still a couple of years away, and I had no idea they start planning for it so soon. Right now it's mostly logistics and such, it will certainly get busier when it get's closer,” he said. 

“ And a chance for you to really shine,” said Ginny. “ Harry, that's brilliant news. Cedric should be great to work with, we've known his family for a long time.” 

“He is, he's a really nice bloke. I thanked him for giving me the opportunity and he told me he remembered what it was like when he started working there, doing the same as what I'm doing – used to do,” he corrected. 

“ He's only been with the department for what, about three years, hasn't he? And already he's part of the World Cup team. Harry, this is it, your big break,” she exclaimed. “ We have to celebrate.” 

“ No,” protested Harry, “ we have to talk about your birthday next week.” 

“ Oh, that,” said Ginny, deflating. “ Would you believe, next Wednesday is the only night Fleur's parents can come to the Burrow to discuss the engagement party! Mum's all in a dither about what to make them for dinner. I think she's actually forgotten it's my birthday that day,” she said, hurt. 

“ Well, tell her to steer clear of the snails,” grimaced Harry. 

Ginny brightened. “ Hey, if we can get them from the garden, they'll be free! Mum's been talking lobster bisque and the like. Merlin knows what this dinner alone will cost them.” 

Harry kept quiet, knowing how sensitive all the Weasleys were about money. He knew things were a lot easier now, with all but one child living away from home, but they still kept to their frugal ways. 

“ Well, er, she does now, because I called over there yesterday. You see, I have plans for us on Wednesday night, and I wanted to let your parents to know not to expect you,” he explained. 

“ Plans? What sort of plans?” asked Ginny. 

“How early can you get off work?” asked Harry. 

“ I have the day off, actually,” said Ginny, “ but I have to come in Saturday to make it up.” 

“ Good, perfect. All right, so here's the first part of my present,” he said, handing her an envelope. 

She opened it curiously, then put it down, staring at him, her mouth agape. “ A day spa?” 

Harry nodded. “ You can do whatever you want. Hair, nails, erm, whatever,” he said, not sure what really went on in those places. 

“ This is for two people,” she read, then looked at him over the top of the parchment. 

“ I thought you might like to take Luna or somebody,” he shrugged. 

“ Thanks Harry, that's a generous gift,” she said. 

“ Oh, that's not all. So, er, you have to get dressed up and I'll come for you at five,” he said. “ We have reservations at six for dinner. 

“ Dressed up?” asked Ginny. “ Where are we going? Come on, tell me,” she urged. 

Harry held up his hands. “ All I will say is we're going to Muggle London. So be ready, be beautiful, be prepared for a night you will never forget.” 

She reached over and grabbed his hand. “I'll be with you, so it's already going to be special,” she said gently. 

Harry put his hand over hers and they smiled goofily at each other. Others around them smiled at the obvious affection between the two, but they remained oblivious. 

/*/*/*/*

“ My word, Harry, don't you look nice,” said Mrs Weasley, as she opened the door for him. She ushered him inside. 

“ Mrs Weasley, did you do something different to your hair?” he asked, stepping into the familiar lounge. 

Molly patted her hair nervously. “ Er yes, is it bad? Arthur hasn't seen it yet,” she said. 

“ It looks great,” he said truthfully. “ Oh, you went with Ginny, didn't you?” he realised. 

Molly flushed, not used to pampering herself. “ Yes. Luna is away and Ginny, well, Ginny didn't want to go alone,” she confided. 

Harry smothered a grin, sure that was what Ginny had told her mum to get her to agree to go. “ You look great.” 

“ Thank you, dear,” said Molly, moving back to familiar territory, her kitchen. “ The Delacours will be here for dinner. I'm sure I've forgotten something. They're from Paris, you know,” she added. 

Harry grinned. “ Oh, my parents asked me to give you this, to thank you for bringing so much food for my brother's party,” he said, handing over two bags. 

“ Wine? But we don't – Merlin, we didn't get any wine for dinner,” gasped Molly. She looked at Harry. “ They'll expect wine, won't they?” 

Harry nodded. “ Probably. Well, looks like these will be used sooner rather than later,” he said, gesturing to the wine bottles. 

“ Oh my, yes, thank you, Harry dear, and please thank James and Lily, tell them they saved the day. Oh, here comes Ginny now. I'll go put these in the cool box, shall I?” she asked him, unsure. 

“ Just the white, Mrs Weasley. What are – oh!” Harry saw Ginny for the first time and lost track of his thoughts. 

He'd never seen her in black before, apart from their school robes, but this was entirely different. Her black halter neck maxi dress showcased her small waist before flaring over her slender hips. As she walked towards him his eyes bulged at the huge split up the side to her thigh, exposing her leg as she walked. Her bare leg. Exposed. All the way up to her- 

“ Is it all right? Too much?” she asked him, uncertainly, looking down. She looked back at him. “Harry?” 

Her hair was pulled back off her face, and she'd done something with her eyes that made them look huge. She wore tasteful long glittery earrings, if memory served Harry right, they'd been a gift from his family to her for her seventeenth birthday. Harry didn't think she knew they were real diamond chips. 

“ I have never seen you look more beautiful,” he told her honestly. 

Ginny flushed with pleasure at his words. Molly, watching on, beamed. “ Now, go on, off with you. Have a lovely evening.” 

“ You too, Mum. Don't let the Delacours intimidate you. This is your house, they're on your turf. Oh, and open the red wine about half an hour before dinner. Harry, ready?” she asked. 

Molly sniffed and hugged her daughter. “ Look at you, so grown up,” she cried, dabbing her eyes with the corner of her apron. “ You have a job, you'll probably start thinking about moving out, you'll meet someone, get married, have children...” 

Ginny laughed self consciously. “ Mum, come on.” 

Molly simply waved them off. “ Go, have a good night,” he reiterated. 

Harry held out his arm for her. “ Mi'lady,” he said. 

Ginny giggled and curtsied. “ Kind sir.” She looped her arms through his, and with Molly opening the door for them, they regally strode to the Apparation point, then Harry Apparated them to Muggle London. 

“ Just a short walk,” he assured her, seeing as she was wearing heels. 

“ It's fine,” she assured him. She hugged his arm to her side. “ Oh, isn't it a lovely evening.” 

He looked down at her. Her face was one of joy as she took in everything around her. They had always enjoyed discovering new things in the Muggle world, and he knew what he had planned tonight was something she had wanted to do for a very long time. 

“ Well, here we are,” announced Harry. 

Ginny stopped and looked up at the sign, then at the door, then back to Harry. She gulped. “ The Ivy? Me...and you...at The Ivy?” 

Harry grinned and nodded, then pulled her aside as a couple stepped out of a limousine. Some men with cameras came up and took photographs. “ Becks, Posh, how's married life? Posh, how's the new album coming?” 

Harry and Ginny exchanged curious looks, then watched as the couple stood and posed for photos.  
One reporter came up to them and asked if they were accompanying the famous couple. Harry laughed and denied it. He and Ginny slipped inside while the attention was focused on the other couple. 

“ Good evening, sir, madam,” bowed the maitr'e d. 

Harry nodded. “ Table for two, under Potter,” he said. 

The man checked his bookings. “ Very good, sir. Wilson? Table 7,” he said to the waiter, who gestured for them to follow him. 

“ 7, my lucky number,” grinned Ginny, as she followed the waiter. They escaped just as the maitr'e d began to fawn over the strangley named Posh and Becks, who had just entered the restaurant. 

“ Mine too,” said Harry, for it had been both his and his dad's Quidditch number. He hurried, but the waiter beat him to seating Ginny. He slid into the chair opposite her. 

The waiter handed them both menus. “I shall return with some water for the table and to take your drink orders.” 

“ No need, we'll have champagne,” said Harry. 

“ Very good, sir,” bowed the waiter, discreetly leaving. 

“ Harry-champagne? Oh, look, it's that couple. She does look quite posh, doesn't she?” asked Ginny. 

Harry picked up Ginny's hand. “I didn't even notice her, why would I when I'm with the prettiest girl in England tonight.” 

The waiter returned with their champagne, filling their flutes and leaving the remainder in an ice bucket to the side. They took a sip. “ I could get used to this,” laughed Ginny.

“ Could you, really?” asked Harry. He doubted he could. He was more the Shepherd's- pie -and -Butterbeer, kind of guy.

“ Merlin, no! But it's nice to have a special night out like this, isn't it?” asked Ginny, and he nodded, relieved she felt the same way. 

They picked up their menus. “ No snails,” reminded Ginny, and their eyes met over the tops of the menus. 

“ No snails,” agreed Harry, drawn by the colours in Ginny's hair. The warm lighting made her hair shimmer and shine. It had always fascinated him. 

They ordered their meals and Ginny spotted a few celebrities that she recognised from the Muggle newspapers she read. She finally worked out who the mysterious Posh and Becks were, having read about their wedding just the last month. “ I knew their names sounded familiar,” she told Harry. 

They talked about their work, and how well everything was going. Harry was already being given more responsibility and he liked working with Cedric. Ginny was discussing her training about the Millenium bug, and the waiter, returning with their meals, heard her, and they had a small discussion on the matter. Ginny was delighted, and Harry watched her glowing face, happy she was enjoying herself. 

Their meals were delicious, but Harry kept an eye on the time. As Ginny was pondering dessert, Harry stilled her. “ Ginny, there is someplace else we need to go tonight. If you still feel like dessert, perhaps we could get something after, but we do need to leave here fairly soon,” he said. 

“ But it's only just after seven,” said Ginny, looking at his watch, a gift from his parents for his seventeenth birthday. “ Where are we going?” she asked, the excitement creeping back. 

“ Not far,” promised Harry. 

“ Then let's go,” decided Ginny. 

Harry smiled in relief, and stood, then went around to hold her chair for her. He quickly settled the bill while Ginny went to the ladies room. She returned. “ Oh my, that Posh girl just said she liked my dress,” she said excitedly. 

“ See, even other women can see how beautiful you are,” said Harry, again offering her arm. 

“ Where are we going?” asked Ginny. 

Harry gestured to a building all lit up, close by. 

“ The Palace Theatre?” said Ginny, as they got closer and she was able to read the signs. “ L'es Miserable's. Oh, Harry, are we- are we going inside – to the theatre?” she gasped. 

Harry nodded. Ginny squealed and flung her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. “ This is the best birthday ever!” she cried. 

He went to the box office window and collected their tickets. The crowds were gathering, despite it being a Wednesday night. They made their way to their seats, after Harry purchased a programme for her. “Something to remember this night by,” he said. 

“Harry, I'll never forget this night, honestly,” she said.

Three bells sounded, a signal the show was about to start. Ginny sat forward eagerly, not wanting to miss a second. 

Harry spent as much time watching Ginny as he did watching the play. Her enjoyment was contagious, and even the people sitting beside her got caught up in her enthusiasm. By the end of the play, they were walking out discussing every part of the play, enthalling Ginny even more. They were encouraging her to go and see other plays currently playing around the city. 

“Oh yes, you must see 'The Phantom of the Opera', over at Her Majesty's Theatre,” said one lady. 

“Or if you're looking for something a bit more upbeat, there's always 'Mamma Mia',” suggested another. “It's playing at the Prince Edward Theatre.”

“The 'Lion King' is coming soon, that's supposed to be quite good,” said a man, accompanying them. 

Ginny's head was spinning, but she looked forward to researching the shows they'd mentioned. “Thank you so much, and for explaining things to me. It's been a wonderful evening, the play and meeting you all,” she said. 

“Would you like to join us at the pub for a drink, talk some more?” offered the first lady. 

“Oh, er, thank you, but – ” began Ginny, when the man interrupted her. 

“Now, Sally, isn't it obvious the two are on a date? They probably want to be alone, not hang around with us.”

Ginny flushed and started to say, “Actually, this isn't a da-” when this time it was Harry who cut her off. 

“Actually, it's Ginny's birthday and we have plans, but thank you. It was nice meeting you,” said Harry. 

The trio wished her a happy birthday and they went their separate ways. Ginny sighed happily as she and Harry departed the theatre, turning for a last look at the Palace Theatre. 

“What a magical night! Harry, wasn't it brilliant?” she asked. 

“It was,” he agreed. “We'll have to come again some time.”

Ginny hugged him. “Oh yes, please.”

Harry laughed and hugged her back. “I guess we should get going home.”

Ginny sighed. “I suppose...but I really don't want this night to ever end.”

Thoughts of him and Ginny returning home, to their own home, and ending the night together in a mutually satisfying way, made Harry's pants feel tighter and his tie felt like it was choking him. He tried to loosen it. “Me either,” he struggled to say. 

Ginny stopped and pulled him to face her. “What is it with you and your ties?” she teased, and adjusted it, giving him more breathing space. She looked up into his eyes and caught her breath at the look there. 

Her hands lay flat against his chest, smoothing his shirt for something for her hands to do, lest they reach up and run them through his hair. 

His hands came up to cover hers, then slide their intertwined hands at their sides. “Ginny,” he began, swallowing hard. 

She threaded her fingers through his. “Harry, I-there's something I-”

“Please Ginny, I really have to – oof!” Harry stumbled as someone behind him knocked into him. He and Ginny were parted as they both stumbled. 

“Sorry mate, gotta catch a cab, the missus is in labour,” huffed a man, hailing a cab desperately. 

“No worries,” said Harry, checking to see if Ginny was all right. 

“Good luck,” called Ginny, and the man gave her two thumbs up as he got into the cab. 

They both seemed to realise the moment was lost. Whatever they had both been about to say would have to wait...for now. But soon, vowed Harry. He felt like he was about to burst with his feelings. 

He walked her to the Burrow door, but even then, there was no chance of a private goodbye. Molly whipped the door open, her cheeks ruddy and her face flushed. “Oh, Ginny, Harry, how was the Muggle thing. We've had a simply marvellous night with the Delacours.” She ushered the two inside. 

“I really have to get home, Mrs Weasley. Ginny, lunch tomorrow?” he asked her, walking to the lounge and the huge fireplace. 

She nodded, and reached up and kissed his cheek. “Harry, you are the best friend in the world,” she said. 

He leaned over and kissed her cheek too. “No, you are,” he argued softly. 

“Good night, Harry. Ginny love, there's a little bit of this wine left. Come have a taste,” urged Molly. 

“I better go. See you tomorrow,” she said. 

He nodded, threw the Floo powder down and called out 'Potter Manor', and then, he was gone. 

A/N Immense thanks to CharmHazel for her suggestion of using the Ivy restaurant and the Palace Theatre for Ginny's birthday. Admittedly it was for another story that never saw the light of day, but it was nice to recycle it to this one. Thanks, Sarah, you're the best. PS Read her Hinny fics!!


	5. Chapter 5

Caleb had left his training room and was heading to the café for lunch, a file in his hand when he saw a familiar figure. “Hermione, is that you?”

She spun around. “Caleb? Hello,” she added, smiling. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“Oh, er, I just...” She looked around, as if trying to come up with an answer. 

“Dont tell me, you're the notorius Heliopath smuggler, the one we've been searching for for months,” grinned Caleb. 

“As I told Luna, there's no such thing as – oh, you're teasing, sorry,” chuckled Hermione. “Actually, I came for an interview. I've applied to transfer to the London office,” she admitted. 

Caleb's heart leapt in his chest, so he rubbed it. “That would be great! What department do you work in?”

“I'm a junior lawyer for the Magical Law Enforcement Office,” said Hermione.

“Hey, I was just going to go to the café, want to join me, are you done here?” he asked, trying to quell the enthusiasm in his voice. 

Hermione nodded. “Yes, my interview is over and I was just looking around. I'd love to grab a coffee with you.”

They walked companionably to the lift, then out to the café, talking all the while about cases that had been in the papers lately. 

“So what do you have there?” asked Hermione, nodding at the file after they'd gotten seated and Caleb had ordered for both of them. 

“Oh, it's for my end of year exams. Pass this and I'm a fully fledged Auror,” he boasted.

“What do you have to do?” she asked curiously. 

He paused to allow the server to bring their sandwiches and coffees to the table, then patted the file. “All the trainees are given fake case notes. We have to try and solve the case based on the facts inside. Kind of like a whodunnit. We present our findings and reveal who we think committed the crime,” he said. 

“Well, that sounds interesting,” commented Hermione. “Have you just been handed it?”

Caleb nodded. “About half an hour ago. I've flicked through it briefly, got my head around the basics. There's just some Ancient Rune symbols in there I need to translate before I really get into it. Unfortunately, I didn't take the subject at Hogwarts, so I'm going to need some help.”

“I studied Ancient Runes, I'd be happy to help you,” offered Hermione. 

“Really? You don't have to, I mean, I can use the facilities here, we have a great library and all, but I was going to go home and use the library at the manor,” said Caleb. 

“Oh, of course, I suppose you have to do it yourself anyway,” said Hermione. 

Caleb shrugged. “Not necessarily. A lot of Auror work is asking questions, researching, teamwork. Each case is different. If I need help, I'm not too proud to ask for it,” he said. 

Hermione was surprised. Her first impression of Caleb was a bit of a spoiled first born, who had gone into the Auror department because his father was head of the department. “That's refreshing,” she said. “So, you mentioned Hogwarts. Tell me about the school,” she said. 

So Caleb told her about the school, the Houses, the lessons, the professors. He boasted about the pranks he'd pulled and his record for the most detentions in his fifth year, but she didn't look too impressed with that, so he quickly changed the subject. She perked up when he mentioned he had been Head Boy. 

“You know if you're going to be working here, you probably should get used to our library and archive room. Come on, I'll show you around and we can work from here. That is, if you're sure you don't mind,” he said. 

“I'd really like that,” she said, finishing her tea. 

Caleb finished his coffee, gathered his file and the two headed back to the Ministry. 

/*/*/*/*

They saw each other every afternoon for the next week, as Hermione waited to hear if her transfer had been accepted. She constantly offered to help Caleb, which, to her surprise, he refused. She had thought he might take advantage of her offer and let her do most of the research for his assignment, but apart from letting her procur the best book for him to use in translating Runes, he'd goodnaturedly shooed her away. She used the time to scour the well stocked library, finding plenty to read. She couldn't wait to immerse herself in the large library. 

The more time they spent together, the more she was impressed with Caleb. He had the enviable knack of coming across as light hearted and not studious, but from what she'd read of his reports when she proof read them for him, he was concise and relevant and basically brilliant. The reports showed a keen eye and an insightful mind. Two things that she found quite attractive. 

He still teased her, in a gentle way, even though he knew by now that useless pranking was not something she enjoyed. Their conversations about some of the recent cases their respective Ministrys were interesting too. 

Caleb was smitten with her. She dressed quite conservatively, indeed, he'd heard some of his Auror friends (also in the library, working on their assignments) describe her as bookish. But they never saw her eyes light up as she described skiing in Switzerland, or the tulip fields in Amsterdam. When that happened, Caleb realised how beautiful she was.

After the library, and if it was getting late, they usually headed out for a bite to eat. Caleb would ask her about her travels and her time in France, and she would ask him about his family. 

On this particular night, she was discussing her favourite Muggle authors. When she lit up like that, Caleb could simply watch her for ages. He didn't realise how late it was till the waitress placed the bill on the table. 

She reached for it, slightly quicker than him. His hand lay on top of hers and they both stilled, looking shyly into each other's eyes. 

Nearby the waitress coughed; it had been a long day and she just wanted to go home. It broke the spell between them and Caleb quickly slid the bill out from under her hand. He went and paid, leaving a generous tip, then returned to the table. 

“May I escort you home?” he asked, finding himself uncertain. All he knew was that he didn't want this time with Hermone to end. 

Hermione smiled. “I'd really like that,” she said, softly, and he took her hand in his, leading her outside the café. 

“May I...?” He gestured to her waist, and she nodded. “Oh, wait, I don't know where you live,” he said, laughing. 

Feeling bold, Hermione slid her arms around his waist. “Hold on,” she whispered in his ear, making him shiver. She Apparated them both to her front garden. 

“Wow, that was smooth,” murmured Caleb. 

“Well, this is my house,” said Hermione, seeing the front porch light come on. “I should probably go in. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that'd be great,” said Caleb, reluctant to let the night end. 

Hermione shuffled awkwardly. “Well, goodnight.” She took two, three steps away from him. 

“Wait,” called Caleb, hurrying after her. 

“What is it?” asked Hermione. 

“Just this,” said Caleb, and he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. 

/*/*/*/*

How he didn't Splinch himself Apparating home, Caleb didn't know. His mind was still on that kiss, and the look on her face. 

He came in through the front door and found his dad, reading the Daily Prophet. “Hey, how's the assignment going?” asked James. 

“Brilliant, just brilliant,” sighed Caleb dazedly. 

James wished Sirius was here to see the look on his son's face. “Well, good, that's good. And, er, how are things going on the romance front?” 

Caleb focused on his dad. “Dad, how soon is it to know when you're in love? Like, real love.”

“Well, when it's love, time is irrelevant. Whether you've known her all your life, when you're in love, it's like learning all new things about her. Erm, I was wondering...have you spoken to your brother about this new development?”

Caleb looked surprised. “You think I should?”

James nodded. “Well, you know, they're friends and all. Might come as a bit of a shock, that's all,” he explained. 

Caleb nodded. “I guess you're right. Anyway, night Dad.”

James picked up the paper. “Night, son. Oh, and I wanted you to know, both your mum and I are happy to see this new mature side of you.” 

But Caleb was already heading upstairs, his mind back on Hermione and that kiss. 

/*/*/*/*

Next Day-

“Harry, hi, how's your day off?” greeted James. He'd come home from work to have lunch with his wife, only to find Lily had been called in to the the office because someone had left early due to illness. 

“It's okay. I haven't done much, just mostly hung around here,” said Harry. He shrugged. “Everyone else is at work. Thought I might just go for a fly.”

“Have you and your brother talked any more about moving into the cottage at Godric's Hollow?” asked James. 

“Not really. I don't know, Dad, I think Caleb would rather live close to the city. I'm keen though,” said Harry. He loved the old town, so full of old wizarding history. 

“Perhaps you could get a roommate if your brother doesn't move in with you. Neville, perhaps, or even Ginny. Although the way things are going between him and Ginny, it might be those two that move in together,” chuckled James. Then he frowned. “Although I don't suppose Molly would like that.”

“Sorry, what?” asked Harry, dumbfounded. “Caleb and...Ginny?” To his knowledge, the two hadn't seen each other much, and Caleb hadn't mentioned Ginny to him at all, apart from asking how her birthday date went.

James nodded. “He told me at his birthday party; things must be going well, he came home last night looking quite smitten. He said he was going to speak to you. Must say, I was a bit surprised, but still, wouldn't it be great if it all worked out. Your best friend would become your sister-in-law,” he said, beaming. He patted Harry's shoulder as he got up to leave. 

Harry smiled weakly as his father seemed to need a response. Ginny and Caleb? His Ginny...and his brother? Is this why she couldn't meet him the other night? When did it start, why hadn't she said anything to him? 

Harry had found the whole dating thing a bit intimidating at Hogwarts, where everyone seemed to know everyone's business. While Caleb, Lee and the Weasley twins went out of their way to prank students and professors, and make their presence felt, Harry was content to simply be in the background. He admired Caleb's nerve, so much like their father's, but it just wasn't him. 

It was the same when it came to girls. He'd first had a crush on Cho Chang that his dormmates teased him about. He'd gotten to know her a bit better after she broke up with Cedric Diggory and was spending more time down on the Quidditch pitch. Harry had seen her one afternoon and they'd started talking. She mostly talked about Cedric and the break up, often ending up in tears. Harry's wasn't comfortable around crying women, not having been around any before. He quickly realised he and Cho didn't have much in common, and truthfully, when he looked back at the time he spent with Cho, he realised he'd missed Ginny. Missed a Hogsmeade visit together, when Susan Bones had asked him to go with her and then dragged him to Madame Puddifoots. Missed helping her study for a test when he'd promised her earlier that week he would. Missed Quidditch practice to listen to Cho – yet again – cry over the fact that Cedric had ended the relationship. 

He'd gone to Ginny and apologised. She'd forgiven him, but something had changed between them, at least, for a few days. However it wasn't long before they were back to what they used to be, and Harry almost sighed in relief. Being with Ginny was fun, was easy. He could be himself, voice his thoughts and he and Ginny could sit and debate topics for hours, whether they be in agreeance or debating. He decided the dating game could wait. 

He'd seen the other boys sniffing around Ginny. He hadn't liked it at all, but luckily, big brother Ron was able to scare them all away without Harry having to do anything. Still, sometimes at night he wondered what Ron would do or say if he ever made a move on Ginny. 

When Dumbledore announced there was a Yule Ball coming up, Harry groaned silently. He hated dancing and – gulp – knew he'd have to ask a girl. When he looked around his house table, his eyes settled on Ginny, and he decided if he got the chance, he'd ask her to go with him. 

However, he hadn't factored in Ron, who had just broken up with Lavender Brown for the umpteenth time. Lavender had already agreed to accompany Seamus Finnegan. When Harry found Ron sitting on the steps he stopped to enquire if Ron was alright. Ron brought up his lack of a date, just as Padma walked past. In hope, Ron called out to her, to ask her to go with him. When she said she would only go as a double date with her sister, Ron had patted Harry's shoulders, offering him up, and considered that minor problem solved. So Harry took Parvati to the ball, ever mindful of Ginny dancing elsewhere with Dean Thomas. 

He now knew that his feelings for Ginny changed that year. In fact, he soon found himself aching to spend more time with her. They did homework together, they sat together for meals, and Ginny always stayed to help him pack away the Quidditch gear after training. This gave them ample time to talk, for if there was something he really loved about Ginny, it was that they never ran out of things to talk about. Funny then, how he couldn't bring himself to talk to her about the change in his feelings. 

Sometimes he thought she felt the same. He'd catch her staring at him, somewhat dreamily. When he'd teasingly said she was mooning after him, she flushed, punched his arm hard and stalked off. Next thing he knew, she was sitting with Dean Thomas in the common room. That was when he'd had a brief romance with Susan Bones (if two snogs and a Hogsmeade day out together counted as a romance). 

Harry was startled when Caleb waved his hand over his face. He hadn't heard his brother come in. “All right there, Harry?” he asked. 

Harry blinked. “Yeah, fine, just thinking. So, how's your assignment going?”

Caleb grinned and waved the file at him. “Nearly done. Say, did you hear about Hermione?” 

Harry looked at Caleb in surprise. “Hermione? No, what about her?”

“She's applied to transfer from the Paris Ministry to ours. She had an interview a week or so ago, and should know in a couple of days. Great, huh?” asked Caleb, smiling brightly. 

Harry didn't know why Caleb was so excited about Hermione moving here. “Yeah, great,” he said. After all, if Caleb and Ginny started something, perhaps he could hang out with Hermione sometimes. 

Harry realised Caleb was looking at him funny, and somehow, he just knew he was going to mention this new relationship with him and Ginny. Rubbing his chest, Harry knew he just wasn't ready to hear it, not from his dad, and certainly not from Caleb. 

“Listen, Harry, there's something I need to tell you, you see H-”

“Sorry, Caleb, I really need to go,” said Harry, standing and getting the hell out of the room. 

/*/*/*/*

Next Day - 

“Ginny? Oh, it is you, hi,” called Hermione. 

Ginny looked up as she entered Flourish and Blott's. Hermione was at the checkout, waving at her.

“Hi,” called Ginny, going over to her. “What's all that?” she asked, gesturning to the pile of books the cashier was shoving into a bag that obviously had some sort of charm on it. 

“Oh, I got these for some light reading. I'm so happy to see you, I would have hated to leave London without thanking you for inviting me to celebrate Harry's birthday,” said Hermione, nodding her thanks to the cashier as she cast a featherweight charm on the bag. 

“Hermione, that was weeks ago, and you thanked me a hundred times already,” laughed Ginny. “Hey, want to get some icecream?” Hermione nodded and followed Ginny outside. 

“Paris may have some of the best bakeries around, but I do miss Fortescue's ice cream,” she said, settling her bag on one chair and sitting in another. Ginny sat next to her, and they both picked up a menu. Someone came and took their orders, and they both looked at each other. 

“So, you're leaving soon?” asked Ginny, feeling a small sense of relief. The older girl was a bit intimidating. Pretty, travelled, smart, witty. She could see why Harry would enjoy her friendship. 

“Yes, but – oh Ginny, I'm so excited. I applied to transfer back to London, and I heard early this morning that it's been approved. So I'm returning to Paris to pack all my stuff, and hand over some of my work,” gushed Hermione. 

“That's amazing,” said Ginny, pasting a fake smile on her face. Instantly she felt bad. Hermione was a nice person and she had no reason to be mean to her. 

“I owled Harry this morning, and I just ran into Caleb at the Ministry when I went to sign my papers. He, er, suggested the four of us go out for dinner tonight, so I'm sure you'll hear from him soon,” said Hermione, flushing to think of Caleb. 

“Caleb suggested it?” asked Ginny, with a sigh of relief. 'Not Harry'. 

Hermione nodded. “It's really nice of him. Apart from you three, Neville and Luna, I don't really know anyone else my age who is magical. Most of my friends when I was growing up were Muggles, from my primary school,” she explained. 

“Well, you'll meet a lot of people once you start working at the Ministry. Why, in no time you'll probably forget all about us,” said Ginny. 

“Never,” denided Hermione fervently. “Harry is a good friend, the kind you have forever. I'm sure you know and understand that, too,” she said. No matter what happened with Caleb, she hoped to keep Harry as a friend. 

Ginny nodded and smiled bravely. “Yep, Harry's a keeper, all right.”

“In fact,” said Hermione, deciding to do a little digging, “I think he'd make an excellent boyfriend. He's kind, caring, really listens to you, you know. What do you think?”

“Harry?” squeaked Ginny. “As a boyfriend?” Amazing, brilliant “Oh, he'd be terrible,” she announced sorrowfully. 

Hermione looked at her in surprise. “Really? Terrible?” 

Ginny nodded, thinking quickly. “That hair of his. It won't lay straight, no matter how much you run your fingers through it. Believe me, I've tried.” Thoughts of nights on the sofa in front of the Gryffindor common room flooded her mind, when he'd fallen asleep and she hadn't been able to help herself. 

Hermione shrugged. “I don't mind his hair.”

Ginny loved Harry's hair, but she wasn't about to let Hermione know that. “Treacle tart! It's all he ever wants for dessert.” Inwardly she groaned. Treacle tart, was that the best she could come up with? 

“Well, there's nothing wrong with that. Did you know, I actually took a cooking course in Paris, specialising in desserts,” beamed Hermione. 

'Of course you did', thought Ginny cattily. 

“What about Caleb, what sort of food does Caleb like?” asked Hermione, trying to be nonchalant. 

“Huh, oh, I'm not sure, I never really noticed. Caleb never spent a lot of time with me and Harry,” said Ginny. She brightened. “Quidditch!”

“Quidditch?” asked Hermione, frowning. 

“Quidditch. Harry loves it, he can play all day long. Do you like Quidditch?” asked Ginny. 

“Not really. I don't like to fly, you see, so I've never played,” said Hermione. 

“Brilliant,” cried Ginny, then retracted at Hermione's look, “Er, Harry, he's brilliant at it.”

“I'd love to see him fly sometime,” said Hermione, making Ginny imagine Harry swooping down on his broom to a spell bound Hermione, gushing over his flying abilities. “Does Caleb like to fly too?” she asked. 

“Sure,” shrugged Ginny. 

“You've known the Potter boys a long time, haven't you?” asked Hermione, wistfully. It would have been nice to have grown up with such a large family like Ginny's, and have Harry, Caleb, Neville and Luna for friends. 

Ginny nodded. “I can't really remember a time in my life without Harry,” she said fondly. 

“And Caleb,” noted Hermione. 

“Sure, he was there too,” said Ginny, then laughed how that sounded. “It was always Harry for me. I mean, as friends and all,” she stammered, covering her words. 

Hermione smiled, sure that Ginny liked Harry – a lot more than she was letting on. “He's a great guy,” she agreed. She had suspected Harry liked Ginny as more than a friend from his letters to her, and how often he mentioned something he and Ginny had done. 

“He's the best,” said Ginny, her voice thick. She abruptly stood. “Look, sorry, but I really have to go. I- I forgot...I have to...do something...for somebody,” she said, her face flushed. She put her bag on her shoulder. “Sorry.”

“What about your ice cream?” asked Hermione. 

“You can have it,” offered Ginny. 

“What about dinner, tonight? The four of us,” reminded Hermione. 

“I-I'll see,” said Ginny, patting her stomach. “I'm not feeling very good. Think I'll go home and lay down for a bit.”

“I thought you had to do something for someone,” said Hermione, puzzled. 

“Yes, right. I meant, lay down after I've done that,” said Ginny. “Bye,” she called, hurrying away. 

“Well, how very strange,” said Hermione to herself. 

“Hello, Hermione. Are you here with someone who has an invisibility cloak or are you talking to yourself?” asked Luna. 

Hermione turned from watching Ginny scurry, yes, scurry away, to face Luna. “Luna, hi. Please, have a seat. I'm afraid I was observing aloud,” she said, gesturing to Ginny's seat. 

The waiter returned and placed ice cream in front of both of them. “How lovely,” said Luna, picking up the spoon. “It's my favourite flavour, radish.”

Hermione looked surprised. “I think it's actually raspberry,” she corrected. 

Luna shrugged, unconcerned. Hermione picked up her spoon, and tried to remember something about Luna they could discuss. “So, what is your dad's newspaper featuring in the next edition of, er, the Quibbler, wasn't it?” she asked politely. 

“My father had written an article about our former Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. He believes Mr Scrimgeour is a vampire, ” said Luna calmly. 

“Goodness. Is he really?” asked Hermione, shocked. 

“Well, the former minister has forced us legally not to publish the article, so I think that speaks for itself. But I guess you'll have to buy a copy of the Quibbler tomorrow,” she said sweetly, “although a subscription is better value for money.”

“Naturally,” said Hermione. “Er, anything else in there I might find interesting?” she asked. 

Luna nodded. “I wrote an article, showing how to make a Butterbeer necklace. It helps to keep away the Nargles,” she said, pulling her necklace out from under her top. 

“How?” asked Hermione, peering at it. 

Luna smiled serenely. “You'll have to buy the paper,” she repeated. 

“But there's no such things as Nargles,” protested Hermione, calmly. 

“Isn't there?” asked Luna, easily. She finished her icecream. “Thank you for that, it was a lovely treat.”

“It was actually Ginny's but she had to leave unexpectedly,” said Hermione. 

“It's not like Ginny to forgo icecream,” frowned Luna. She turned her piercing blue eyes to Hermione. “You upset her.”

“Me? No, I didn't,” said Hermione, taken aback. “We were simply talking about Harry and Ca-”

“Ah, that's it, then,” interrupted Luna. 

“Excuse me?” asked Hermione. 

“Were you talking about Harry?” asked Luna. 

“Well, yes. I was simply saying how kind and caring he is, how he'd make a wonderful boyfriend and -”

“No.”

Hermione stopped talking. “Pardon?” She did not like being interrupted. 

“I said, no. Harry belongs with Ginny, and Ginny belongs with Harry,” said Luna. “Waiter, oh, waiter?” She beckoned a man passing their table. 

“Luna, that's not the waiter, he's just a shopper,” hissed Hermione, when the man shot them both a frosty look. She smiled apologetically at the man, who hurried away. “Now, what do you mean, Harry belongs to Ginny, and vice versa. Nobody belongs to anyone else,” she said. 

“With, Hermione. I said Harry belongs with Ginny and she belongs with him.” Luna shrugged. “It's just the way things are. When you see them together, you'll understand. Like two pieces of a puzzle, they fit.”

“But they're not together, not like that...are they?” she asked the blonde haired girl. Had she missed something? 

“They will be soon,” said Luna confidently. “They were too close at Hogwarts, so they couldn't see what everybody else saw. But a year apart...well,” sighed Luna. 

“So you think absence has made their hearts grow fonder,” said Hermione, using a Muggle quote. 

“I think sometimes the best way to appreciate someone is to be without them for awhile,” agreed Luna. 

Hermione stared at her in surprise. “That's, that's rather deep, Luna.”

Luna nodded. “Plus, they're probably both really sexually frustrated. When they finally get together, BOOM!”

Hermione jumped as Luna smashed her hand on the table, making their bowls and spoons shake. “Merlin! My heart is racing!”

Luna smiled. “I expect both Harry and Ginny will say the same thing when they finally-”

“Luna!” cried Hermione, her cheeks flushing. 

Luna patted her hand. “They're both pretty passionate people. You probably haven't known them long enough.”

“I-I certainly haven't thought about Harry that way at all,” stammered Hermione. 

Luna looked at her for several seconds. “Caleb.”

“What?” gasped Hermione, feeling her cheeks redden. 

“You like Caleb. Caleb Potter,” she clarified. 

Hermione had never felt like this before, so vulnerable, so exposed. “I-I'm sorry, Luna, I have to go. Here.” She fumbled in her purse and threw some galleons on the table. “I'll see you soon.” She grabbed her bag and hurried away, willing her cheeks to cool down. 

The waiter returned to clear the table and present the bill. Luna found Hermione had left plenty of money to cover the bill, with some left over. After counting her money, Luna ordered another scoop of raspberry – wink wink, I know it's really radish – ice cream, and decided to use the rest to pay for Hermione's subscription to the Quibbler. She was sure that's what Hermione had intended the money be used for. 

As she settled back with another bowl of icecream, she pondered how she could help her dear friends Harry and Ginny finally become a couple. And now she had Caleb and Hermione to help.   
She didn't know those two as well as Harry and Ginny, but really, when it came down to it, it was all hormones.


	6. Chapter 6

“Caleb...and Ginny? Harry's Ginny?” asked Lily, frowning.

“Yes!” grinned James. “I was as surprised as you are when he told me at his party, then again the other day. Still, at least we already know our future daughter-in-law, know she'll fit in well with the family,” he said. 

“I-I always thought Ginny would be a part of our family one day...but with Caleb? That I definitely did not see happening,” said Lily, in a daze. “What about Harry?”

James shrugged. “I don't know if he's seeing anybody, unless, hey, do you think he and Hermione might start something. They already seem to be good friends.”

“She's nearly a year older than him,” protested Lily. 

“Maybe Harry's smooth like his dad, he likes the older women,” grinned James, saucily. 

Lily tried not to smile. “James, I'm only eight weeks older than you,” she sighed. 

“Still older,” he said, taking her in his arms. 

“And wiser,” she agreed. 

“Still the most beautiful woman in the world,” said James. 

She smiled at him. “After all this time, after all these years, you still feel the same?” she asked. 

“Always,” whispered James, before taking her mouth with his own. 

“Hey, have you seen – Merlin, get a room,” said Harry, cringing as he came upon them. 

“The lounge is a room,” said his father, uncurling himself from his wife. “A room I'm rather fond of right now.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “I do not want to know,” he said clearly. 

“Did you want something, dear?” asked Lily. 

“Yeah, have you seen Caleb? I thought we could go to this dinner thing together,” said Harry, adjusting his cuffs under his casual jacket, then fiddling with his collar. 

“He firecalled awhile ago. He got caught up in his research at the Ministry, said he was close to finishing his assignment, so he thought he'd grab a shower there and meet you at Luna's,” said James, turning to lay with his feet over the arm of the couch and his head on Lily's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair gently, as she had done many times before. 

“He's not going to change?” asked Harry. 

“He said Ginny helped him shop for something to wear earlier in Diagon Alley,” said Lily. 

“Oh.” At Harry's crestfallen tone, Lily looked at her youngest son. She nudged James to make him notice, but because of his position, she only proceeded to elbow him in the nose. 

“Ow, bloody hell, whad was dat for?” asked James, instantly clutching his nose. 

“James, oh, I'm sorry,” gasped Lily, standing to help him and making his head drop back onto the sofa with a thud. 

“Lil!” he cried again. 

“Sorry! I'm sorry,” said Lily, trying to pry his fingers away from his nose but he held tight. “Let me look.”

“Dad, are you all right?” asked Harry, trying not to laugh at the comedy of errors. 

“Go, he'll be fine,” said Lily, waving him away. Then she remembered what had caused her to elbow James in the first place. “Wait!” she called, and left James to go talk with her youngest son.

“Mum, I'll be late,” said Harry, impatiently. He checked the time on the watch. 

“Oh, hush, it'll take you no time to get to Luna's. Now, how are you really feeling about all this?” asked Lily. 

Harry thought she was asking about the reason for tonight's dinner. “Great. I'm really happy about it. Hermione's a great girl, it'll be nice seeing her more.”

“Oh. Well then. That's fine,” said Lily, still unsure. She hugged Harry suddenly. “And you're fine with Ginny and Caleb?” 

Harry stiffened. Lily pulled away to look at him. From the couch James groaned. “Li-il, my nodes really hurds,” he said thickly. 

Lily ignored James, instead looking into Harry's eyes. “Oh, Harry,” she said softly. 

Harry blinked, and the pain in his eyes was gone. Now they were cool and detached. “It's fine. I'm fine. All I want is for Ginny to be happy. I have to go.” He turned to the fireplace. 

“Lily, I'b id pain here,” called James, grumpily. 

“Mum?”

Lily had started towards James but stopped to look back at Harry. His pain filled eyes were back. “Please don't say anything to anyone. Not even dad,” he said softly, so James didn't hear. 

Lily hesitated. “Please,” implored Harry. James moaned louder. 

She nodded. “I promise,” she replied, equally softly. 

He smiled, a smile that didn't reach his eyes. “Thanks. Night. Night, Dad,” he called. 

James moaned in reply, waving feebly. Lily hurried over to him. She pried his hands away and performed a quick 'Scourgify' charm. Despite all the blood, and a thickening of the nose, he was fine. “James Potter, you're fine,” she said. 

He quickly grabbed her around the waist and rolled so she was under him on the sofa. “I thought he'd neber leabe,” he said. 

Lily laughed at his mispronounciations, and tenderly kissed the end of his nose. He winced, but grinned. “We've got da house to ourselbes,” he said. 

“And wonder of wonders, Sirius isn't here,” grinned Lily. 

“He's oud wid dat skanky witch none of us like,” said James. 

Lily grimaced, then brightened. “So what are we waiting for?” she asked. 

As Lily followed him out of the lounge, she wondered how the night was going for both her sons. 

/*/*/*/*

“Hey,” greeted Caleb, as Ginny joined him on the sofa. “You look ...nice.”

“Hey,” responded Ginny glumly. “After I ran into you and helped you shop, I decided to buy something new for myself,” she said. 

“It's, er, nice. Makes you look...bookish,” said Caleb, diplomatically. It was definitely not her usual style. 

“You said nice twice. Merlin, it's horrible, isn't it?” cried Ginny, crossing her arms over herself and hunching over slightly. She had tried to buy something Hermione might wear, if that's the sort of thing Harry liked. Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” he asked, as she tried to cower in the corner, so as not to be seen. 

“Nothing. Listen, what do you think of this news about Harry and Hermione?” she asked. 

“Harry and Hermione what?” asked Caleb. 

“Harry and Hermione, together,” explained Ginny. 

Before Caleb could answer, and admittedly he was in shock, Luna placed five glasses and a carafe of water on the brightly laid table with it's mismatched cutlery and glasses. She smiled at them and prepared to go back to the kitchen and bring out some appetisers. 

“Luna!” cried Ginny, quickly sliding out of the corner of the booth. She grabbed her friend's arm whispered to her, and the two left to go upstairs. 

Caleb was stunned. Hermione...and Harry? His little brother?

Ginny returned minutes later, looking more like herself. She had borrowed one of Luna's tie dyed shirts and seemed more herself. “That's better,” she said, sliding back onto the sofa. 

“Are you sure?” hissed Caleb. “About Harry...and Hermione?”

Ginny nodded miserably. “She was asking me all sorts of questions about what he'd be like as a boyfriend,” she sighed. 

“What?” cried Caleb. This wasn't happening, wasn't possible...was it? He'd been so sure she'd returned his feelings. 

“The thing is...I think they'd be really good together,” said Ginny, miserably. 

“WHAT?” yelled Caleb, staring at her as if he had never seen her before. “Do you really mean that?”

“Sort of,” admitted Ginny, her eyes welling, “but she doesn't really know the first thing about Harry, what he thinks, what he wants. He's only shared that with me. Me!” she growled fiercely. 

Caleb looked surprised at her ferociousness, and moved to sit closer. He placed his arm around her. “You like Harry...like that?”

He leaned down to hear her whisper - “I always have.”

It was at that moment that Harry and Hermione entered Luna's house, having both Flooed in at nearly the same time. Harry gestured for Hermione to go ahead, pointing her in the direction. Hermione stopped at the intimate scene she found Caleb and Ginny in. 

Harry bumped into her when she stopped suddenly. “Hey, what's the hold up?” he asked, peering over her shoulder. He froze at the sight in front of him. 

Something made Caleb look up and he stilled, looking between Harry and Hermione. He smiled weakly, then lowered his head to alert Ginny to their presence. 

Hermione looked uncertainly over her shoulder at Harry, who shrugged unhappily and gestured for her to go forward. She slid onto the seat opposite Ginny, who straightened and smiled tightly. Harry sat on the sofa, next to Hermione. “Is everything all right?” he asked, looking between Caleb and Ginny. 

“Fine,” said Ginny and Caleb together. They glanced at each other, then Ginny smiled tersely at Harry. “Fine,” she said, her tone softening. 

There was silence. “Well, this is nice,” said Hermione optimistically. 

The silence was deafening. Harry looked worriedly at Ginny, who was frowning at Caleb. Caleb was staring at Hermione, who fiddled nervously with her napkin, avoiding Caleb's eyes. 

“Appetisers?” asked Luna, placing a tray of oysters on the table. 

“YES!” they all practically yelled. Immediately they all reached out to take one. 

“I'll be back soon, just putting the finishing touches on dinner,” she said, shooting them all curious looks. Oh, yes, lots of hormones flying around. Satisfied, she went back to the kitchen.

Luna had had a fun afternoon after Hermione left her. She had owled the four of them when she returned home, inviting them all to dinner at hers. Then she had spent the afternoon cooking, using a special cookbook of her dear mother's, full of aphrodisiacs. 

Hermione had been about to take a bite of her appetiser when she spotted something. “Goodness, is that – is that an actual Erumpent horn?”

Caleb put his own oyster down too, and looked over his shoulder. “Yes, well spotted. Can't say I'm surprised. Old Xeno likes his unusual creatures, and is supposed to have quite a collection.”

“But they're highly dangerous, it could possibly explode. Someone needs to tell the DRCMC,” she said. 

Ginny put her appetiser down too, truthfully, she wasn't that hungry. “I'm sure Luna's dad has made sure it's all okay,” she snapped. “He would never put Luna in harm.”

Harry, who was sniffing his oyster, looked at Ginny in concern. “Are you okay?” he asked, then looked at Caleb, who was staring at Hermione. Why wasn't he more concerned about his girlfriend? 

“Look, this has all happened so suddenly,” began Caleb, looking at Hermione, then Harry. 

“You're telling me,” groused Harry, looking at Ginny, then Caleb. 

“I was going to say something...dad said I should say something, but -”

“First course is ready,” called Luna, placing bowls on the table. 

Caleb looked helplessly at Harry, who was looking at Ginny. She raced to the kitchen to help Luna. Caleb came to Hermione and offered her his hand. She tentatively took it, not sure what was going on. “Caleb...?” she started to ask, when Luna came out from the kitchen, with Ginny behind her. 

Harry stood helplessly, as Caleb escorted Hermione to the table and seated her. He quickly slid in next to her, which happily left Harry to sit next to Ginny, thus leaving Luna to sit at the head of the table. 

The soup smelt delicious. “Ginseng soup,” said Luna, when Hermione asked, “with a touch of pearl dust.”

“An unusual combination,” said Hermione, taking a sip. “Oh my,” she gasped, struggling to swallow it. “That's...unusual.”

Caleb, Harry and Ginny lay down their spoons, worried by Hermione's reaction. Hermione grabbed her napkin, to wipe any remaining soup from her lips. 

“It's a recipe I found in my mother's old cookbook,” said Luna, taking a large spoonful. Her eyes widened as she swallowed. “Oh, my,” she said, but quickly took another spoonful. 

“Wine?” offered Ginny, grabbing the bottle and looking for wine glasses. 

“I'll get them,” offered Harry, taking his and Ginny's bowls of soup to the kitchen. He quickly poured them down the sink and grabbed the wine glasses and returned to the dining room. 

“ - couldn't find any Ashwinder eggs in time,” Luna was saying, as she continued eating. 

Hermione looked worriedly at Caleb. “I think my lips are swollen, are they?” she asked. 

Caleb looked at her lips. “They look fine,” he said huskily. She flushed at his intense look. 

“Wine?” asked Harry, and Caleb guiltily looked away, nodding. 

“Sorry,” he muttered to Harry, as he took the wine goblet. 

“For what?” asked Harry. 

“You know...Hermione. I had no idea, honestly,” said Caleb, miserably. 

“Yeah, well, it's not like we ever talked about our lessons at Hogwarts,” said Harry. 

“Huh?” asked Caleb.

“Hermione. My Muggle studies penpal. It's how we met, remember,” said Harry. 

“Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?” asked Caleb, confused. 

“ Are you ready for the next course?” asked Luna. 

As Harry, Ginny and Caleb hadn't actually eaten anything yet, and Hermione had only had a sip of her soup, they were all very hungry. However, they were all still wary of anything Luna might produce. 

Harry was desperate to talk to Ginny. She had been so quiet tonight, and he knew her helping Luna in the kitchen was an excuse. What he didn't understand was why. She kept shooting glances between Hermione and Caleb, and seemed to be going out of her way to avoid looking at him. Maybe...maybe she was waiting for him to tell her he was okay with her and Caleb. 

He hadn't lied to his mum, he did want Ginny to be happy. He just always thought that she was happier with him than anyone else. Having her home and seeing her practically every day made him realise being with her, even just seeing her daily, made him happier. 

So, with that in mind, he decided he and Ginny needed to have a private chat. Where he could tell her that, as long as Caleb was what she wanted, as long as he made her happy – because that's what she deserved – then Harry would give them his blessing. 

Ginny placed a plate in front of him. “ Thanks, Gin,” he said gently. He grabbed her hand before she moved away. “Can we talk later...just the two of us?” he asked quietly. 

She looked over at Hermione, then back to Harry. “I-I'm not sure,” she said. She supposed he was going to finally tell her about him and Hermione, and she wasn't sure she was ready to hear it. Then again, she was his best friend. She fled to the kitchen, suddenly feeling ashamed. 

“I think that's everything,” said Luna, looking around. 

“You've done a great job, Luna, this is really nice,” said Ginny. She hugged her friend. “You're a great friend.”

“Oh, is it already working? I thought I heard Harry say he wants to get you alone,” said Luna, gleefully. 

“Yeah, to talk,” nodded Ginny. And she resolved she was going to listen to him and support him, and be the best friend she could be for him. Even if it meant hearing he loved another. 

“Right, talk,” grinned Luna, and she actually winked at Ginny. “Well, I suppose mouths will be involved.”

“No, Luna, it's not like that, at least, not for Harry,” defended Ginny. 

Luna smiled knowingly. “Go eat your dinner,” she encouraged. 

“Yes, Mum,” said Ginny, sarcastically, but grinned. The two returned to the table where Harry, Hermione and Caleb sat, shooting awkward glances at each other. 

“Eat,” encouraged Luna, and she took a bite. “Mmm, so good.”

Ginny tentatively tried some. “Mmm, Luna's right, it's delicious,” she agreed, and with that, the rest began to eat. 

“So Hermione, when are you returning to Paris?” asked Luna. 

“I leave the day after next,” replied Hermione. 

“Are you travelling with her?” asked Luna, looking at Caleb. 

“No,” they both said together, then looked at each other. 

Caleb looked uncertain. “I mean, I would go with you if you wanted me to,” he offered. 

“No, it's fine, you have to finish your assignment,” said Hermione. “Mmm, delicious, Luna.” 

“What's your assignment?” asked Ginny, wondering why Harry wasn't offering to accompany her. She looked at him, then at Hermione pointedly. 

Harry supposed Ginny was upset about Caleb being away for awhile, if he were to go with Hermione. He supposed he could offer to go with Hermione instead of Caleb, if it meant that much to Ginny. 

“I handed it up before I came here, so if you need an escort, I'd love to take you, see some of the sights,” said Caleb, ignoring Ginny's question. 

“You finished it already? Did you add the bit about the Bezoar?” asked Hermione. 

Caleb nodded. “Yes, and the possibility of a love potion.” He grinned at her stunned look. 

“Oh, of course. I can't believe I missed that,” she said. “So in the end, the murderer was...who?”

“Easy. The house elf committed the actual murder, but the real culprit is whoever ordered the house elf to do the crime. It had to be someone -”

“from inside the house,” they concluded together. 

“Except,” said Caleb, holding his hand up, “nobody knew there was a second cousin twice removed who had been banished from the family. Technically, she could still give orders to the house elf, who recognised her.”

Harry, Ginny and Luna had no idea what they were talking about, but were soon caught up in it all. “But how did she get into the house?” asked Harry. 

“Oh,” gasped Hermione, her eyes shining brightly. 

Caleb grinned, knowing she would get it. “She was masquerading as the nanny. The runes on her travel case gave her away.”

“You solved it,” gasped Hermione. “Oh, well done.”

“That does sound exciting,” said Luna. “Will she go to Azkaban, then?” She finished her meal and lay her cutlery across her plate. 

“Oh, it wasn't a real case, just a mock one I had to solve for my final assignment,” explained Caleb. 

“You've been helping him?” Ginny asked Hermione. 

“Just keeping him company,” said Hermione, smiling at Caleb. “He wouldn't let me help at all.”

“So you've been spending all your time...with Hermione?” asked Harry, becoming angry on Ginny's behalf. 

“Dessert?” asked Luna, calmly. 

“I'm sure it's all okay,” assured Ginny, thinking Harry was probably jealous. 

“I didn't know, okay?” protested Caleb. “I wouldn't have kissed her if I knew, honest Harry.”

“What!” cried Harry and Ginny. 

Ginny turned to Hermione. “What sort of game are you playing, dating onebrother and kissing the other?” she demanded. 

“What?” gasped Hermione. She looked confused. 

“How could you do this to Ginny?” Harry asked Caleb. 

“Do what to Ginny?” asked Caleb, frowning. 

“I have chocolate covered strawberries,” offered Luna. 

“Do what to me?” Ginny asked Harry. She didn't wait for him to answer, before turning back to Hermione. “How could you kiss Caleb while dating Harry? Harry is ten times, a hundred times better than Caleb.”

“Hey,” protested Caleb. 

“You really think so?” Harry asked her. “Wait, how do you know what it's like to kiss Caleb? Or me?”

“I don't, I-I meant that -” said a confused Ginny. 

“I'm not dating Harry. I'm not dating anyone,” interrupted Hermione.

“You're not?” cried Ginny and Harry. 

“What?” asked Caleb, hurt. 

Hermione flushed. “I-I don't know what to say. We never really clarified our relationship. I-I've never felt like this before, with anyone.”

Harry looked at Ginny. “You really think I'm a hundred times better than Caleb?” he asked hopefully. 

“A thousand, a million,” nodded Ginny, her face beet red. “Merlin,” she gasped, running to the Floo and calling out “The Burrow.” 

“Ginny, wait,” called Harry, hurrying after her. He stopped before Flooing after her. “Erm, sorry about dinner, Luna.”

“Why? It's going exactly as I thought it would,” she said. 

“Harry, wait,” called Caleb. He came over to his brother. “You and Hermione...you really aren't dating?” 

“No,” said Harry vehemently. “Friends, good friends...who knows” – he looked at the two – “maybe family one day.”

Caleb's face shone with relief, and Hermione's face lit up at Harry's words. “Go get Ginny, Harry. She's waited a long time for this,” she said gently, “for you.”

Harry nodded happily, but just as he was about to throw the Floo powder down, the green flames rose and Ron Weasley stepped out. “What the bloody hell is going on over here. My sister just came home, looking like she'd been kicked in the bollocks,” he said, looking around. 

Harry patted his shoulder. “I'll go fix everything now,” he promised. 

“You better...and don't make her cry,” yelled Ron, as Harry left.   
He wandered over to the table and sat down, looking at Caleb and Hermione. “Well, hello there,” he said suavely, picking at Ginny's disbanded meal while looking at Hermione. 

“She's with me,” growled Caleb. 

“She can speak for herself, thank you,” said Hermione, haughtily, although inside she was a quivering mess of emotions. “You're Ginny's brother, Ron, was it?” she asked. 

“Ronald Weasley,” said Ron, standing and extending a hand. “And you are?” He sat and began to sip some of the reheated soup Luna placed in front of him, pleased to have someone eat her entrée.

“Hermione Granger,” she said. “Harry and I have been pen pals for a few years now. I used to go to Beauxbatons, you see.”

“Mmm, delicious,” said Ron to Luna. He turned back to Hermione. “You don't have much of a French accent,” he noted. 

“I was born in England, but when it was discovered I was magical, my parents let me choose where to go for school, and I chose not to attend Hogwarts,” she explained. 

“But Hogwarts is the best magical school in the world,” protested Ron, picking up two of the chocolate covered strawberries and eating them, one after the other. 

“I do like to see a man with a healthy appetite,” sighed Luna, happy that someone was appreciating her meal. 

“I disagree. I found it's curriculum to be outdated and somewhat irrelevant,” said Hermione, calmly. 

Ron nearly choked on his strawberry, and Luna had to pound his back. 

Caleb took Hermione's hand, drawing her attention away from the still sputtering Ron. 

“Hermione, please tell me, is there anything between you and Harry? Please, I need to know,” he said. 

“We're friends, good friends, I hope,” she said, turning to face him. 

“Ginny said you were talking to her about him being a good boyfriend,” noted Caleb. 

Hermione took his hand. “For Ginny,” she said calmly. “He's liked her for ages. Most of his letters mentioned her nonstop. 'Ginny and I did this, Ginny and I are going to do this. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny',” mimicked Hermione, not unkindly. “He's crazy about her.”

“She's in love with him, too,” said Caleb, exhaling deeply. “And I am, with you. Please tell me you feel the same,” he implored. 

“Love?” gasped Hermione, her heart racing at his declaration. “It can't be love, it's much too soon, it's illogical, it's crazy, it's -”

Caleb shut her up by leaning over and kissing her. Hermione's eyes widened in delighted surprise, then closed as she began to kiss him back. 

“I think the night has been a great success,” said Luna happily. 

Hermione and Caleb broke apart to see Ron and Luna sitting opposite them, watching them. 

“We should probably go,” said Caleb, standing and holding his hand out to Hermione. 

“Sorry about your dinner party,” apologised Hermione, looking at the remnants of the meal. “We should stay and help clean up,” she told Caleb. 

“Go, go, you two should be alone right now,” said Luna, picking up plates and carrying them to the kitchen. 

“I'll stay and help her, mate. Nice to meet you, Hermione,” nodded Ron. 

“You'll be seeing her a lot more, Ron,” grinned Caleb. “She's a keeper, this one.”

“Like Quidditch, do you, Hermione?” asked Ron, handing a plate to Luna. 

“No, not really,” said Hermione. 

“Right then,” dismissed Ron, waving them away. “Night.”

The happy couple held hands as they headed for the Floo. They called out goodbye to Luna, while Ron helped clear the table. He headed to the kitchen while Luna farewelled her guests. 

“Ronald, there's one chocolate covered strawberry left,” called Luna. “Would you like it?” 

Ron returned to the dining table quick smart. Luna fed it to him. She scratched her nose, trying to work out what looked so different about Ronald. 

“Ronald, is it possible...have you gained more freckles?” she asked. 

Ron looked at her, then did a double take. Had her hair always been so shiny? “Did you know,” he said in a low voice, “that you have some chocolate, right there, on your nose,” he said. 

Luna went cross eyed, trying to see it. 

“I'll get it,” he said huskily, and he wiped his finger along the side of her nose. As he went to withdraw it, Luna grabbed it and licked it off his finger, making him inhale sharply. 

“It's a shame to waste good chocolate,” she said, her blue eyes shining brighter than he'd ever noticed before. 

“Do you like Quidditch, Luna?” he asked. 

“I like watching you play. I wore a lion's head for Gryffindor for your first match, remember” she said, breathlessly. “I stil have it in my room.”

“Oh yeah. I never thanked you for that,” he said. 

Suddenly they were in each other's arms, kissing fervently. Neither noticed the Floo flare up or Caleb step out. 

“Hi, me again, Hermione forgot her...oh, wow, sorry, didn't meant to interrupt,” he said, embarassed. “We'll come get it tomorrow.” When nobody answered him, he chuckled. “Or you can just owl it to her. Whatever,” he said. 

When still nobody said anything, he continued. “Okay, well, I'm going now. You two might want to come up for air sometime soon. Oh, I did not need to see that. Right, that's it, I'm going,” he said, backtracking quickly to the fireplace. He quickly Flooed away to Potter Manor, where Hermione was waiting with his parents. 

Ron lifted his head briefly. “Did you hear something?” he asked, in a daze. 

Luna replied by dragging his face back down to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry burst through the Floo in the Burrow's kitchen. “Ginny,” he called, looking left and right. 

“Harry, what is going on? Ginny burst in here, then rushed outside. Ron Flooed over to Luna's. Is everything all right?” asked Molly worriedly. 

“It's fine, Mrs Weasley, or at least, it will be,” said Harry, running from the kitchen to the back door. Knowing Ginny, she was down at the family pitch. 

Harry was grateful he knew the way without thinking, for it was getting darker, and his mind was all on Ginny. His eyes soon grew accustomed to the dark and, sure enough, he could make out her slim figure flying. “Ginny!” he called. 

She slowed, then hovered. He could feel her uncertainty. “Please,” he implored, “come down.”

She flew down slowly; he wished he could see her face. She landed and after a second of hesitation, she came towards him, 

He opened his mouth to speak, not even sure where to begin, but she blurted out, “I'm sorry.”

“Sorry?” He was confused. 

“I'm a terrible friend. When I thought you and...she were together, I should have been happy for you, supported you,” she said, ashamed. 

“Why weren't you?” asked Harry. 

Ginny shook her head, walking around him in circles. “She just came out of nowhere, all smart and pretty and witty. And I could see that you liked her, I mean, what's not to like? She gave you that amazing present; Viktor Krum personally signed that book and everything. Plus the broom care kit. I had one for you too, you know. You're getting it for Christmas now. She met your parents, and you met hers. Then she was supposed to leave, but hey, guess what, she decided to stay,” she laughed bitterly. 

“I don't think-” began Harry, but Ginny continued her rant. 

“And she was so nice, even though I decided I hated her, especially when she was asking me about you being a boyfriend. She liked your hair, she can even make you a treacle tart, because, guess what, she took a bloody cooking course,” cried Ginny, getting more and more worked up. 

“Ginny,” sighed Harry. But she wasn't done yet. 

“And at Luna's I decided I was going to be a real friend, a true friend, and tell you how happy I was for you...but it would have been a lie. You don't belong with her, Harry. You just don't,” she cried, feeling the tears threaten. 

“I know that, Ginny,” he said quietly. 

She stopped and looked at him, for the first time looking him in the eye. “I-” she gulped nervously. “I was jealous.”

“You have no reason to be,” he said, truthfully. No one else could possibly mean as much to him as she did. She'd won his heart years ago, it just took his brain a little bit of time to catch up. 

“She will never know you like I know you,” she whispered. 

“I know,” he agreed softly. “Nobody could. I've given you everything of me,” he admitted. 

“Not everything,” she said, shaking her head. 

“Yes,” he insisted. “You have all of me.” She always had.

She bowed her head, then lifted it, her eyes blazing harder than he'd ever seen. “I want more,” she admitted. “Your passion, your heart... your b-body,” she said.

“Then take it,” he dared. 

She stepped forward, as close as she could possibly be. They could feel each other's body heat, could practically feel each other's hearts beating faster. 

“Harry,” she breathed, and stepped forward to place her lips on his. 

Finally. 

Their lips fit together perfectly, and after their first soft kiss, as she went to step back, he placed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place. 

She slid her arms around his waist as he deepened the kiss. She didn't know if it was her or him, but one of them moaned. It was an intoxicating sound, and all of a sudden, kissing wasn't enough. 

“Merlin, why haven't we been doing this for years,” she said breathlessly, as his lips found her earlobe and was enjoyably working his way down her neck. 

“We will be doing this for years,” amended Harry, reluctantly leaving her neck to return to her lips. 

“You bet your sweet arse, we will,” she said, cupping said area. He chuckled, but then grew serious. 

“It's always been you, Ginny. You're my past, my present, my future. I don't even see other witches like that. I only see you.” He brushed her hair behind her ear. “You've always had my heart.”

“For me, too,” she said softly, happily running her fingers through his hair, then down his cheek. “I only see you.”

The two continued kissing for several more minutes, when they heard someone coming. “Harry? Harry, did you catch Ginny? Is she with you?” called Arthur Weasley. 

They broke apart, and Harry smiled lovingly down at Ginny. “Yeah, Mr Weasley, and I'm never letting her go,” he called. 

“Oh. Oh, well, carry on then,” said an amused Arthur. He couldn't wait to tell Molly of this latest development. She'd hoped for Harry and Ginny to become aware of their feelings for a long time now. 

“You heard my dad,” grinned Ginny, looping her arms around his neck. “Carry on,” she ordered. 

And carry on, they did. 

/*/*/*/*

Two years Later , St Mungo's - 

“Mr Potter?” 

“Yes?” responded James, Caleb and Harry, looking up at the nurse. 

“Mr Harry Potter?” clarified the nurse. 

“Yes,” said Harry, as James and Caleb chuckled together. 

“Your wife wanted me to let you know that it shouldn't be too much longer,” she said, and left them. 

“Thanks for staying and keeping me company,” Harry said to his dad and brother. “Arthur was getting a bit too anxious, and I didn't know how to distract him.”

“It's a good thing my fiancée thought to bring him that book about planes, then, isn't it,” quipped Caleb. 

They all looked over to see Arthur immersed in the book, nervously looking up when someone walked near. He greeted the two familiar figures walking passed him towards the men. 

“Any news yet?” asked Lily and Hermione, coming down the hall. 

“Ginny said not too much longer,” said Harry cheerfully. 

“How did the shopping go?” asked James. 

“Good. Both my mum and Lily found dresses for the wedding,” said Hermione happily, “and we found one we think Ginny will like.”

Caleb and Hermione's wedding was set for June 30, in two months time. The eleven o'clock ceremony was being performed in Hermione's local church, close to her parent's home, for the immediate family and her Muggle relatives. Then there would be an afternoon celebration on the grounds of Potter Manor for all their magical friends. 

A noise made them all look up. Ron and Ginny came towards them, stopping to see their dad. Harry hurried to Ginny's side, and stayed there as she and Ron came to the Potters. 

“Twins,” said a dazed Ron. “Can you believe it, we had no idea!” He looked down in his arms at his son. “Rigel Arthur,” he presented shakily. “Isn't he beautiful?”

“And this is Phoebe,” announced Ginny, her eyes shiny with tears of joy. 

“Phoebe Ginevra,” corrected Ron. “My daughter.”

“Congratulations,” cried James and Lily, coming to look at the babies. Harry put his arm around Ginny, peering down at his new niece, nestled in Ginny's arms. 

Hermione saw the look of longing on his face. Ginny and Harry both wanted a large family and she suspected they'd begin trying after Harry's World Cup duties were over and he had time off. 

“How's Luna?” asked Caleb, cooing over the baby in Ron's arms. 

“Bloody amazing,” sighed Ron, happily. His life had changed for the better after the night of Luna's dinner party. He and Luna had eloped weeks after that night, and the birth of their babies only made him love her more. 

“I like the names,” said Hermione, taking Phoebe from Ginny. “Rigel means the brightest star in the constellation of Orion, while Phoebe is named for the moon of Saturn.”

“Just like Luna's mum,” nodded Ron. “We considered Pandora, but Luna wanted our daughter to be a star in her own right. Still, it was close enough to honour her mum.”

“It's beautiful, Ron,” agreed Arthur. 

“Mum's still with Luna,” Ron told Arthur. “She was really glad to have Mum and Ginny with her during the labour.”

“You should probably get the babies back to her. We'll start letting the family know,” said Ginny, kissing Rigel on his forehead. 

Ron nodded, taking Phoebe back from Hermione while Arthur took Rigel back from James, who had had a cuddle after Caleb. Ron thanked them for being there, and they returned to Luna's room. 

“Blimey, I think I wouldn't mind one of them,” said James, unexpectedly. 

“Well, don't look at me,” said Lily, immediately. 

James chuckled. “Not another child...a grandchild,” he explained. 

“Well, don't look at me,” said Hermione, repeating her future mother-in-law's words. “We've decided to wait a couple of years after the wedding before we start to think about children.” Caleb nodded in agreement. They were both enjoying success in their careers. 

“Well, don't look at us just yet,” quipped Harry. He looked at his wife. “Right, Gin?”

Only Ginny didn't say anything. “Gin?” he repeated, his heart beating faster. 

She flushed. “I don't know...I mean, I haven't taken a test yet. I might be,” she whispered, looking at Harry. 

“Really?” he asked hopefully. She nodded. 

“We're at St Mungo's,” noted James eagerly. “I'm sure someone could do a test on you.”

“Someone's keen,” said Caleb, looking amused at his dad. “What about you, Mum? Ready to be called Granny Potter?”

“Grandma...or maybe Nana,” corrected Lily. She looked at Harry and Ginny. “James is right, we're in the best place to get a quick diagnosis.”

Ginny nodded. “I want to know,” she decided. 

“We'll head for home, dears,” said Lily, coming over and hugging them both. “You'll let us know, won't you.”

“We will, Mum,” said an excited Harry, and he and Ginny departed. The others Flooed back to Potter manor.

“Well, how exciting,” said Lily, trying not to get her hopes up. 

“I am going to be the best grandpa ever,” boasted James. 

“Now James, we don't even know if Ginny's pregnant,” scoffed Lily. 

Hermione gasped. “The ice cream! She said she didn't want any ice cream when we met for lunch last week.”

“Didn't you tell me she had felt ill that morning?” asked Caleb. 

Hermione nodded, and the mood in the room was all giddy and hopeful. 

The Floo flared and they all looked eagerly to see if it was Harry and Ginny. To their dismay it was only Sirius. They groaned. 

“Well, I was expecting a bit more of a welcome than that,” said Sirius. “You'll all be happy to know Serena and I – .”

“Who?” they all asked. 

“Oh, you mean that skanky witch,” guessed James. 

“Did you just call my – ,” began Sirius, when the Floo flared again. This time it was Harry and Ginny. 

“We're pregnant,” announced Harry excitedly, and they all cheered, Sirius and skanky witch forgotten. 

“My mum's going to be ecstatic,” said Ginny, beaming. “We're going to Floo over there later.”

“I'm going to be a grandpa!” cried James triumphantly, hugging his son and daughter-in-law, and they all laughed. 

There was more talks and planning. Ginny assured Hermione she could still be her bridesmaid and she would still travel to Spain with Harry for the World Cup in July.

After awhile, Harry and Ginny left to return to the little home in Godric's Hollow. Hermione and Caleb followed their leaving, to return to their home in the city. They had moved to number twelve, Grimmauld Place after their engagement and while Sirius was travelling with Serena. He assured the couple he'd stay at Potter Manor with his old friends till he made further plans. 

So now it was simply James, Sirius and Lily left. “Blimey, Prongs, a grandpa – you!” teased Sirius. 

“I know,” grinned James. “I'm going to be the best grandpa ever, even better than Arthur.” He frowned. “Although he does have a head start on me. Lil,” he called, “how many grandkids does Arthur have now?”

Lily popped her head out of the kitchen. “Well, with the twins today, five.”  
Bill and Fleur had two girls and Percy and Audrey had one. 

“Damn. We'll never catch up. Say, what do you think the chances are Ginny will have twins?” 

Sirius sniggered. “She's a Weasley, isn't she? So I'd say pretty good. Merlin, can you imagine young Harry as a father of twins?”

“It's not a competition, James,” protested Lily. “You should be asking Arthur for advice. And Sirius, Harry is going to make a wonderful father, both my sons will. After all, they learnt from the best.” Smiling at her husband, she kissed his forehead and returned to the kitchen to have a little cry of happiness. She was going to be a grandmother!

James smirked at Sirius. “What?” asked Sirius, defensively. “I did my baby time. Walking the halls with a crying baby at two and three in the morning. Dirty nappies, drooling kids that pulled your fur.”

“Who?” demanded James. 

“Your two. Caleb was so colicky when he was little, I don't know how many nights I heard you and Lil up with him, interrupting my sleep,” he grinned. “Harry was the drooler.”

James patted his oldest friend on the shoulder. “Yeah, I remember. Harry loved his Padfoot.”

“Well, I am pretty loveable, ask Serena,” boasted Sirius. He brightened. “Hey, if I'm Harry's godfather, does that mean I'll be his baby's great godfather?”

“I don't think it works like that, Pads,” chuckled James. 

“I am a great godfather,” realised Sirius. 

“Hey, wanna go buy the baby a present? It'll be his or hers first,” said James. “We'll get in before Arthur and Molly.”

“What would we get if we don't know if it's a boy or a girl?” wondered Sirius. He and James looked at each other. 

“Something Gryffindor,” they said in unison. 

“Lil, we're going shopping for the baby. Want to come?” called James. 

Sirius snorted. “Does a witch want to come shopping?” he asked rhetorically. 

“Shopping for the baby?” asked Lily, popping her head out yet again, her eyes suspiciously red. 

“Aw, is granny Potter having a cry over the new baby,” teased Sirius. 

Lily smiled dangerously and waved her wand. Sirius grabbed his nose and cried out. 

“Do you have a thing for noses?” asked James, rubbing his own in consolation. 

“Just a little hex I learned from my daughter-in-law,” she boasted. “Now, what are we going to get our future grandchild? I was thinking something Gryffindor. A stuffed lion, or something.”

“Great idea, Lil,” said Sirius, once the bat bogeys had gone. He rubbed his nose delicately. “I hope the baby gets my good looks,” he taunted. 

“I don't think it works like that, Sirius,” chuckled Lily. 

“I am Harry's god father,” he reminded her. 

She nodded. “Then you can pay for the present.”

Sirius sighed. “Fine. Oh, how about I firecall Serena, have her meet us in Diagon Alley?”

“Who?” asked James and Lily. 

“Serena,” sighed Sirius, as they prepared to Floo to Diagon Alley. “Oh, did I mention she's my wife. We married in Ibiza.” With that bombshell, he Flooed to the shopping district. 

“Oh, brother,” sighed James, as he and Lily looked at each other in surprise. 

Lily chuckled, and they followed their dear friend to Diagon Alley, to buy their first grandchild a present and to meet the new Mrs Black.


End file.
